


The Unknown in Ooo

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Adventure Time, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: Co-Op by Atomsk and I: what if the Unknown merged with Ooo somehow, what if Wirt and the Beast became one?, what would happen if there were more Vampires that no one knew about?, what will happen if everyone finds out things no one thought would have thought possible?, find out more in The Unknown in Ooo. contains Finn x harem, Beast Wirt X Harem, and OC X Harem's





	The Unknown in Ooo

**(Important: Read intro here to get rest of story for future chapters.)**

**The Scene fades in to show TME and Atomsk talking about the story while they were walking along a path that TME was leading Atomsk along for some reason.**

**"Sorry for dragging you out here Atomsk, but thought a trek through the woods would be a change to help refresh our minds while we talk about the story, you maybe an adventure time nut but I guess I'm an Over the Garden wall Nut if you never watch the series, granted it was on a short time, but its fully on Hulu so I'm going to rewatch it in full, 10 episodes and about 11 or so minutes long each, but man can you get a lot from those short episodes… so… any questions before we really get started?, maybe help some readers who can't ask questions by asking some obvious ones at first so I can help fill in?" TME said with a grin while he was walking along side a pumpkin patch of all things… and saw living pumpkin people who waved to him before TME waved back.**

**Atomsk was a bit confused at the pumpkins before he spoke up.**

**"Well… I have no clue how to ask this since again I have no idea about the show. I mean maybe like who's the main character? and what's the pairing?"**

**"Well in this case, it starts two main characters with their own halfs of their stories, I mean think of various games with many characters with multiple plots, maybe a bad example, but to be honest I enjoyed Resident evil 6, granted it did get repetitive but the parts where the main characters of the 3 main arcs and the forth hidden arc was surprisingly well worked, for example, when Chris and Leon ran into Jake and Sherry and had to work together to take down this boss, it went from the usual two players to a 4 player battle, granted the other team was AI controlled but it was 4 characters fighting one boss, does that make sense Atomsk?, the main characters are Wirt, or Beast Wirt and Finn, as for the main pairings, it will be Beast Wirt and Huntress and Finn and Marceline, granted it will be a harem for both but those are the main ladies that this story will focus on as well, that help Atomsk?" TME said while he tried to explain how certain things would work.**

**"Yes and Yes." Atomsk said after finally understand the scenario.**

**"Well that's just how things will go, for example in case I confused the readers, in one chapter it starts Beast Wirt only and his run ins with Finn and the others, the next chapter deals with the stuff that Beast Wirt doesn't see, for example, if Beast Wirt goes into a bandit Camp with the intent to kill bandits to fuel his lamp, will explain later by the way, Finn and Jake could go and try and stop the bandits and run into Beast Wirt, maybe Bubblegum sent them into the Camp to free someone or something, but the catch is the Readers won't know on Beast Wirt's side, the story there is purely focused on him in that chapter, but it will be different in the Finn Chapters, there will be mixed chapters where Finn and Wirt will have to work together and stuff but the two chapters will be commonplace, the mixes are mainly for boss battles or certain chapters where the group teams up for an Arc or two." TME said with a grin on his face when he could just picture how well this story could go while they passed by a pumpkin person and TME nods to him while being polite, the pumpkin person nods back with a smile and tipped the pilgrim like hat and it could have been a trick of the light… but was that a skeleton inside the Pumpkin body?**

**Atomsk was beyond confused before speaking.**

**"Uhhh… Why is there a skeleton inside a pumpkin?"**

**"Huh?, oh all of them are skeletons, they wear those pumpkin outfits for harvest purposes, think of undead pilgrims who are trying to grow crops for their other skeleton brothers and sisters, I heard a few theories that this place is some kind of Limbo where the living and the dead reside, would explain living people we will meet soon and how some can be possessed, but word of warning man, watch out for the Beast, guy likes to make deals like Bill cipher but unlike Bill, there is no return policy, for example, if you make a deal with Bill, you get some kind of twist but can work past it to try and save your skin or from getting your eyeballs turned into Baby heads or something, this Guy or The Beast is a guy who tries to trick others to help him fill his lamp, apparently the Beast houses his soul inside of it and needs a certain kind of oil from others to survive, so trust me, those guys, while strange are not the most dangerous guys here or the strangest." TME said while grinning a bit at Atomsk, but got a serious gaze when TME keeps an eye out for the Beast in case the guy was nearby… was he really that bad for TME to keep on guard?**

**Atomsk was again confused before he spoke up while being on his guard.**

**"Okay well nice to know about the skeleton/pumpkins… but how bad is this Beast?"**

**TME frowns at that before saying this to Atomsk with a serious tone.**

**"Remember the Woodsman I was talking about?, Wirt, Greg?, and Beatrice?" TME said while he slowed a bit so that he was walking next to Atomsk while they keep on the path.**

**"Yes." Atomsk said.**

**"Well I'll start out with the Woodsman then, apparently the Beast snatched the Woodsman's daughters soul and placed it in the lamp, the Beast told the Woodsman that if he didn't keep getting oil for the lamp his *Daughters* soul would go out… get how bad this guy is at manipulating people?" TME said while he felt disgust at the Beast.**

**Atomsk blinks in surprise before speaking.**

**"Well when you say it like, I can see why you feel this way. Hate to be in that position."**

**"Well not as bad as what your about to hear next, apparently the only type of oil to power the lamp is called Edelwood oil, Trees made out of lost souls of children that the Woodsman either knowingly or unknowingly cuts down, could explain his actions in trying to protect Wirt and Greg and trying to protect the two near the end, but long story short, the Beast is manipulation incarnate, Bill Cipher may have his deal issues but at least they are at least seen coming somewhat, the Beast works to make the target go into a false sense of security with him and sooner or later, he turns the soul of the kid into Edelwood that is then used to make Oil to save his own treelike skin." The Dimensional hopping Author said while his eyes glow with a bit of anger at how twisted this Beast will get for his oil.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before he spoke.**

**"Okay message received."**

**"Yeah well let me put it to you like this, picture a more twisted Bordux who doesn't care for anyone but himself, even if Bordux in DDS is an evil person, he does care for his allies, The Beast would stab anyone in the back for his oil… hehe, glad that's about to change soon." TME said while he chuckles a bit at Atomsk.**

**"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look while making sure to not get seen by the Beast.**

**"Well… we will have to get into the story for this… long story short this happens right when the Woodsman himself is knocked to the ground stunned for a bit…" TME said while the scene shifts to Wirt, Beatrice, Greg, the Woodsman, and the Beast in the final confrontation.**

* * *

**The Unknown/ ?/ Wirt, Beatrice, Greg (Immobilized, knocked out, in process of becoming Edelwood), Woodsman**

When the scene focused on the group, there was only dark woods and a small light of the Lanturn with the Woodsman knocked to the snowy ground, Greg, who was covered with roots that were slowly growing over his body, Wirt who held the Lantern, Beatrice, a girl who was cursed to be a bluebird, alongside the rest of her family, and finally The Beast… whose silhouette was only seen in the darkness, the horns on his head were seen but the rest of his body was like an inky cloak of darkness… the only thing that could be seen was piercing white eyes that showed where his head was…. And the piercing white eyes were gazing right at Wirt before he and Beatrice head the Beast say this with a charismatic voice.

**"Give me my Lanturn."** The Beast said which confused Wirt into saying this.

"Your Lanturn?" Wirt said before Beatrice said this.

"No way we need this thing." Beatrice said which caused Wirt to pull the Lanturn towards him a bit while he said this.

"Yeah I'm keeping this, I have to get Greg home." Wirt said while he raised the Lanturn a bit towards the Beast who stayed in the Darkness.

**"Your brother is too weak to go home, he will soon become part of my forest."** The Beast said before Wirt said this in defiance.

"I won't let that happen!" Wirt said before the Beast said this with his tone changing to a more charismatic one.

**"Well then… Perhaps we better make a deal…"** The Beast said which caused Wirt to say this while the Woodsman groans while he was slowly coming too.

"Deal?" Wirt said while unknowing to everyone, Greg's eyes opened a tiny bit when he heard Gregs voice, and he saw with slowly clearing eyes that Wirt, with the Lanturn, Beatrice, who was flying next to Wirt, and the Woodsman who was slowly recovering from his knockout, were all in front of him while it looked like Wirt was talking with the Beast and even though Gregory can be a child most of the time, he did get what was going on when the Beast said this.

**"I can put his spirit in the lantern, as long as the flame stays lit, he will live on inside, take on the task of Lantern bearer, or watch your brother perish."** The Beast said while Wirt looked worried when he held the Lamp a bit closer before the Beast calmly said this.

"Come here." The Beast simply said to Wirt who just sighed and said OK while Beatrice just said this.

"Wirt!" Beatrice said like she couldn't believe what Wirt just said while Wirt walks toward the beast and starts to set the Lanturn on the ground.

Gregory was shocked when he heard that before he had this weak thought

_'N-No… big… b-brother… d-don't.'_ He weakly thought before he tries to do something.

However it seemed like Wirt realized something and to some relief said this when he pulled the lantern back while he stood up.

"Wait… that's dumb." Wirt said which shocked the beast into saying this.

**"What?"** The Beast said like he couldn't believe what he just heard before Wirt said this.

"That's dumb, I'm not just going to wander around the wood for the rest of my life." Wirt said before the Beast said this.

**"I'm trying to help you."** The Beast said while leaning in a bit but not moving from his spot.

"Your not trying to help me, you just have some weird obsession with keeping this lantern lit, It's almost like your soul is in this Lanturn." Wirt said which caused the Woodsman, Beatrice, and Greg to realize why the beast was so obsessed with the Lanturn.

Beatrice and Greg were a bit surprised at the deduction while the Woodsman thought that Wirt could be wrong.

However it seems Wirt was on the right track when the Beast starts to act odd before all of the light around them besides the lamp was seen which showed that the Beast's Darkness was trying to cover them all while the beast said this with a more Demonic tone while two multicolored eyes looked right at a frightened Wirt who held the Lanturn up.

**"Are you ready to see true Darkness!"** The Beast growls out while Wirt looks into the Beast's eyes for one moment before making his choice after clearing his throat and opening the Lamp to show the glowing insides.

"Are you?" Wirt said before he got ready to blow out the Lantern and to the groups shock and to further help Wirts deduction on the Beast's soul being in there instead of the Woodsman's daughter, the Beast quickly reformed back to normal and everyone heard the Beast say this while he gestures for Wirt to stop while the Beast looked panicked.

**"Do-Don't!"** The Beast said with a worried tone which helped Wirt realize that it was in fact the Beast's soul that was inside the Lamp and with a look that showed that Wirt won, he closed the Lantern and got ready to walk to the Woodsman with the Lantern in hand… but for some reason he stopped to everyone and even the Beast's confusion when it looked like something was wrong with Wirt, like he was thinking about something desperate and looked to the Lantern again.

Beatrice wondered what Wirt was doing while Greg had another weak thought.

_'B-Big… brother?'_

The Beast was wondering what Wirt was gonna do.

"Hey Beast… why do you use a Lamp to house your soul?, seems way too risky if that's the case, and the Oil thing as well… it's like you're on borrowed time or something." Wirt said while he took a moment to think about the Lanturn itself and he then looked to Greg and saw him with barely opened eyes to show he was awake… but he also looked to the Edelwood that was still growing on his body.

**"Where are you going with this?"** The Beast asked.

"Simple… from the looks of things with Greg here, even if I do help him, he won't have much time… so I want to make a deal with you… and you better listen or I'll either blow out this light or smash it if you try and take it from me, all I need is a good toss in the wet snow here and lights out for good!" Wirt said with an odd moment of bravery when he looked at the Beast while he held the Lantern near his head.

Greg, Beatrice and Woodsman, who finally realized that his daughter's soul wasn't really in the Lantern, was surprised at Wirts bravery before wondering what deal is he talking about.

The Beast was now scared knowing that if anything went bad, he will no longer exist.

The Beast sighs in defeat before he spoke up.

**"Alright… I'll listen."**

"Alright, first off, I want you to let Greg go without a fuss, I got something much better them him, I don't care what happens to me but if anything happened to Greg I wouldn't know what to do, I also want you to let the Woodsman go with Greg and Beatrice, you have no hold over the Woodsman now and Beatrice is going to go home safely with her family… I can talk more but I want it between you and I only, personally, I don't want anyone else to see or hear what I'm about to do." Wirt said while he got a serious look on his face while he took something out of his pocket and said this when he tossed them to the Woodsman after he walked over to the Woodsman's axe and picked it up and used it to quickly chop Gregory out of the Edelwood.

"Those are the scissors Beatrice needs to cure her and her family, take them, and Greg away from here, Beatrice, you follow them alright, hopefully I'll be following soon." Wirt said with a serious tone to his voice when he saw how bad Greg looked to him when Greg looked like he was out in the cold for far to long.

Beatrice was shocked when she saw the scissors before she spoke up.

"W-Wirt, what are you doing? And how long did you have them?"

"Well I used them to escape Adelaide… and I was sort of mad at you… as for what I have planned… well… hopefully you won't have to find out and I should be coming back soon… and if not… well… hope you can at least get Greg home… I think I've harmed him enough." Wirt said while he looked down at the weakened Greg before he got up and starts walking back to where he was after he looked to the woodsman and said this.

"Look Woodsman… please… get Greg and those scissors out of here alright." Wirt said while he smiles a bit at the Woodsman since he was no longer scary to him, was just a manipulated guy trying to protect his daughter.

The Woodsman was shocked at the kindness Wirt was showing to him after all he did before speaking.

"I-I… Alright."

A moment later, The Woodsman ran towards Greg and picked him up after he grabbed the scissors before the last thing Greg saw was Wirt looking right at the Beast like a hero looking down a monster who was about to be beaten while Beatrice seemed hesitant to leave Wirt alone… but what was this feeling for the duo… that they wouldn't see Wirt… for a long long time?

Woodsman looks at Beatrice before speaking.

"We have to go."

Beatrice was again hesitant before she said this.

"Y-You better come after us soon Wirt, you're not a Hero remember?, s-so d-don't make me come after you if you get lost on the way." Beatrice said before she flew after the Woodsman while Greg had one last thought before his vision slowly fades into unconscious.

_'N-No… big… b-brother… I-I need… y-yooouuu…'_

A minute later, and all that was left was Wirt who looked at the Beast before Wirt said this.

"Considering you're the manipulating type, I'll just straight out say it, you probably have some kind of plan already to try and get your lanturn back if I try anything huh?" Wirt said while he was looking at the Beast carefully, he could snuff the guy out but he wanted to be careful.

The Beasts eyes widen a bit for a moment before he spoke up.

**"You learn well boy."**

"Maybe, but after hearing about the stuff you do, it's either learn or well… die… so I have a deal for you… and I cannot believe I'm even suggesting this… but… considering you'll just keep on going after kids one after the other… I'll agree to be your woodsman… but on one condition…" Wirt said while he narrowed his eyes at the Beast… he just objected a moment ago… why change his mind now?

The Beast was both surprised and confused at this sudden change before he spoke up.

"What kind of condition?"

"More like two conditions, one is for you to step out of the light, depending on how you look may help with this second and real condition." Wirt said while he raised the Lanturn to show the Beast that this wasn't up for debate, if Wirt showed weakness, he would be dead in no time.

The Beast widen his eyes again and sees that Wirt was serious before he spoke up.

**"Very well."**

A moment later, Wirt used the Lanturn to see to his shock that the Beast from Head to toe was made out of Edelwood with many faces covering his body, all in all, seems the Beast had a reason to hide in the shadows.

"Wow… still… I'm guessing that since your standing there… and your soul is in here… that body is just a puppet you control huh?, and the Real you, soul and all is in this Lamp." Wirt said while he looked at the Lamp for a moment before looking back at the Beast without flinching.

"Correct you are."

"Then I guess this makes what I'm about to say simple then… abandon that body and go into mine, in exchange, I'll get as much Edelwood as you want for your oil for this lamp… but in exchange, I pick the Target and I get to stay in charge, so it's more like you're bunking with me in my body, not target kids who did nothing wrong… shouldn't really matter who gets turned into Edelwood as long as you get your Oil right?, and should be simple for me to move around instead of you working that body that has to hide in the shadows." Wirt said with a serious look on his face while he looked away from the Beast's body and looked into the Lamp to look at the Beasts soul.

The Beasts eyes widen in shock before he spoke up.

**"You are willing to let me live in your body?"**

"Well it's either that or risk letting you harm my brother or others, personally I don't like this as much as you but I'm willing to do anything to protect Greg, but what about you?, you have your Lanturn here but you seem more like a Beast to this Lanturn instead of being the one in control, you said so yourself… you need Edelwood to live… seems to me it's more like you need this Lamp.. so why not try something different… something… not so needy?" Wirt said while he looked at the Beasts soul in the lamp.

The Beast was a bit hesitant. On one hand, he lives in a new body but has to let Wirt do the targeting but his Lantern will get more oil.

After taking some time to think, the Beast made his decision.

**"Very well. I'll accept this agreement."**

"Alright, so what do I need to do exactly?, can't exactly touch a soul or flame so to speak, do I just open this and hold it to my chest and your soul flies in?" Wirt said while he wondered how this could work… he could just blow this out and be done with the Beast, but considering the risks if he tried… it was better to just do this.

The Beast looks at Wirt for a moment before he said this.

**"Just look deep into the Flame and my soul will go in."**

Wirt was a bit hesitant but he did open the Lanturn and he looked right into the Lanturn to look closely at the Beast's soul to see what happens next.

It was only a moment later when the Beast's soul suddenly flies into Wirt's eyes.

A moment later, Beatrice and the Woodsman heard this roar like yell back from where Wirt was and had these two thoughts… either Wirt blew out the Lanturn… or the Beast got him and got his Lanturn back.

_'Oh Wirt.'_ Beatrice thought as she worries for him before she and the Woodsman kept running.

* * *

**?/?/?**

However, time passed to many, many, years later to a very different place with a figure exiting some woods with a Lantern in one hand and an aged Axe in the other…. While wooden horns were seen on the figures head with dark brown hair trailing down his back from a lack of a hair cut, the figure was Wirt… but he was much taller and wore a new outfit while great changes were seen on his body when he stepped out into the light of day, first was the horns… they looked more like branches that sat on top of his head, second was the glowing multicolored eyes, third was fact he looked to be near his 20's, maybe 18 or so before he said this when he looked around.

His outfit was more form fitting like a simple brown shirt and pants that went to his ankles to some well worn boots that had laces on them, to complete the look, he wore a cloak that had the hood pulled back to help him blend in with the Forest.

When he looked around outside of the Unknown every now and then, he saw the place changing and had to go back when the outside seemed to be dangerous, not from the beings there but from the instinct that it would be a bad idea now… bit now…. Wirt didn't feel that feeling anymore and the outside of the Unknown looked beautiful.

"Hmmm… seems this place really got a serious change after that bomb exploded and there was a lack of evil souls, just a surge of good ones with some Evil… good thing we made sure to go after the evil ones sparingly or we would be in trouble." Wirt said with a much deeper calmer voice while he looked around, thanks to the nature of the Unknown, the place was safe thanks to the limbo like nature, but for quite a number of years passed and barely any souls stopped by before Wirt heard a voice in his head.

_ **"You're right about that. At least with these souls you've been able to keep my Lantern lit with the oil you collected."** _

"Indeed, glad I made sure to have one of those good souls or a Wizard was it?... enchant the Woodsman's axe after he passed in peace after his Daughter came back shortly after my deal with you, if we kill an opponent with it, it turns them into Oil from head to toe and absorbs it for later deposit, still, glad I never went after kids thanks to the fact evil souls seem to make more oil when they are processed liked this, wonder why you never went for evil ones before." Wirt said while he decided to look around the strange land by stepping away from the woods and starts walking towards a evil soul that he could sense, a few perks of the combination was that one of them, with the Beast doing the more technical stuff, allowed the Lamp to work as a compass to evil souls when it starts to get low on Oil or when Wirt needs to locate one early, and considering the situation, might as well scout out possible hunting grounds, another was that even if he walked out into sunlight, unlike the Beast's former body, Wirt could actually talk up close and the years were kind to him by giving him a good looking body from all the exercise he does while hunting evil souls.

** _"You're forgetting that I just needed oil for my Lantern. Wasn't gonna see which soul was either good or bad."_ **

"Fair enough, considering you can't be picky in your former state, but you gotta admit things have been better for us ever since we got this Axe… still wondering if Beatrice found her family and cured them… then again they could be dead since hundreds of years passed…. And Greg as well… *Sigh*... well, can't turn back time now, seems to me this place is a good area to hunt evil souls, and… the Lantern could use a top off, so why don't we get going." Wirt said before he starts to run towards the source of the evil soul without breaking a sweat, seems his body no longer needed to worry about stamina as long as he kept the Lamp filled.

** _"Yes let's."_ **

* * *

**?/?/ Wirt (Beast Wirt)**

A bit later, Wirt found himself in front of an old set of ruins with some strange looking people inside of it, seems like they were wearing loincloths and other things that made them look like Bandits or something, Wirt could be wrong but his Lamp could sense evil souls with 100% accuracy, but he could at least check when he starts to walk by one of those people, who had odd colored skin to test them while thinking this.

"_Hmmm, strange looking people, then again the Unknown is strange as well but never saw a person with a skin tone like that… and is that a second head on another?"_ Wirt thought when he saw another person who… either had a second head or a head shaped lump next to their head that moved to and from when the person didn't move.

The Beast didn't sound that surprise when he said this.

** _"Eh, not that surprising. I mean I had many people's face on my body if you remember."_ **

_"True but it was all Edelwood, same looks of terror and what not, I mean getting oil is important, but why not at least get some info first and see what these guys do, don't look like a villain here, I get the feeling it would be an issue for some reason, and I'm not talking about morality… I get the feeling we're being watched by someone who doesn't have an evil soul… oddly enough it feels like… you… but not as… twisted, but more… calm and collected… maybe I'm just being paranoid but I didn't get this feeling from many and most of the time it normally told me that an interesting person was nearby."_ Wirt thought while he slowly approached a person to see how they would react.

** _"Well still tread lightly don't give anyone a chance to strike."_ **

Wirt didn't say anything or think anything, but he did nod a bit before he got close enough for one of the people to notice him before Wirt spoke up.

"Excuse me, but can one of you help me with a little info?" Wirt said while he waits to see their response while his multicolored eyes looked at the people in front of him.

One of the people jolts when he saw Wirt before speaking.

"What in Glob's name are you?"

Wirt raised an eyebrow at the word Glob but would find out about it later before he said this.

"Well… doubt you would like or understand the answer… lets just say I'm a beast in human skin who was asleep for a long time so my info of this world is lacking… last time I was out of those woods back that way was about hundreds of years ago, so I'm hoping you can help answer a few questions and I'll be on my way." Wirt said while he held his Lantern a bit higher with his left hand and his Axe in his right.

The person however chuckles before speaking.

"Very well my sleeping friend ask away."

"Alright, first off, ever hear of woods called the Unknown, I was in there for all of this time, has magical properties which withstood a bomb or something that seemed to warp the land as time went on, know anything about that or the woods I mentioned?... Mortals normally avoid that place but the rumors could have vanished entirely about the Unknown." Wirt said to see if that would get a reaction.

The person was a bit confused before he spoke up.

"Never heard of this place called "Unknown". However I do know you're mentioning about the Mushroom War that wiped out all humans. Though there is that pesky hero, Finn the Human."

Wirt raised an eyebrow at that before thinking this.

_"Hmm, seems we will need to avoid this Finn the hero so he doesn't get the wrong idea, and all wiped out…. Damn."_ Wirt thought before asking this.

"I see, so what are these lands called then?, and know of any towns or cities nearby?" Wirt asked while he looked around to see some trees and what not around him in the ruins… would be helpful in case a fight broke out.

The person chuckles before he spoke up.

"You're in the land of Ooo where some lands are ruled by princesses."

"Ah, seems like there's more to it then that, but I guess that can be found out later if I meet one of them… so… you just a lookout for others or something?... I noticed other people in the shadows dressed like you slowly going around us, I want to say in advance that I don't attack unless someone does something bad in front of me… fair warning in advance since you gave me some info about this world… mind telling me where a city or town is and I'll be on my way?" Wirt said while he keeps a stoic look on his face, he did see some people go through the trees and rocks of the ruins to try and be stealthy but if it was a regular person or people, they would have left, not circled the duo.

The person grins a bit before he spoke up.

"You seem like a nice guy so I'll cut you a deal… Give everything you have to me and we'll tell you where the nearest town is."

"Well as you can see, the only thing I have is the clothing on my body and this Axe and Lantern… personally I can make new clothing easily… but I'm not giving up the Axe and Lantern… let's say these are the reasons I live till this day and leave it at that, guess I'll be leaving then and find out where the next place I should go is myself." Wirt said when he turned to leave.

However it seems that the person's buddies got a bit closer to Wirt before they surrounded him.

That's when the person spoke.

"Perhaps I should've told you this earlier but we are bandits and we take what we want through any means so I think you should pick your words wisely." He said with crossed arms.

However what they didn't expect was for Wirt to chuckle darkly before he said this.

"Well… considering you gave me some decent info… I'll give some in return then… remember when I said this Lantern and Axe was the reason I live?... well that's in the literal sense… don't know if some rumors made it out… but ever hear of a monster who lives on others by turning them into oil for a source of light?" Wirt said to see if the Bandit's got where he was going with this.

However that's when one of the bandits starts to tremble with fear before he spoke up.

"W-Wait… y-you're the legendary forest beast."

"Hmm… maybe… what have you heard about this beast exactly… maybe it's just a scary coincidence that I happen to have an Axe and lantern… you never know after all." Wirt said while grinning a bit at the bandits to intimidate them a little bit.

The bandit shivers with fear before he spoke up.

"T-That's how the legend began. Random people starts to disappear when they came upon a beast that lives in a forest that carries a sphere of light and a axe. No one ever lived to tell the tale."

"Well, you do have the basics… but other rumors say that the Beast only goes for corrupt souls… souls that have done many wrongs in their lives for selfish reasons… though it does beg the question… why think I'm that beast?, couldn't anyone carry a lantern for light and an Axe for chopping trees or for basic defense, from what I can see, seems I had the right mind to carry there, dark ruins that are hard to see in, an axe for thieves and Bandits who try and steal from others…" Wirt said while he slowly smiles a bit while he looked at the other Bandits with multicolor eyes.

That's when the scared bandit said this.

"I-I don't know but I don't want to be your target for anything." He said before he turns around and starts running away.

However to the Bandit's horror, a wooden branch went by him which showed one of his comrade got pierced through the skull and was hanging limp on the branch… but they were too far from trees and wood based magic was needed… and many bandits were either pissing themselves from fright or either backing away from Wirt or the body of the bandit on the branch before everyone looked to see many tree branches growing from Wirt's body while his said this while his tone slowly turned demonic.

"Now Now… and here I thought we could have a little ch**at about some things, was about to offer one of you a deal to leave intact… but it looks like I'll have to show that running from me is not a good idea."** Wirt said with a slight demonic echo before he brought the dead body towards him and he swings his Axe at it right before it got split in half and the two halves turned into pure oil which quickly flowed into the Axe which gave it a darker hue.

The bandits were shocked when they saw that before the main bandit spoke up.

"O-Okay man… Y-You made your point just let us go and we'll tell you the nearest town."

However Wirt chuckles before he said this with a cold tone.

**"Sorry but I only said ONE of you… after all rumors are easy to start with by just one person, maybe I can spare two of you, but I only go after evil souls… so tell me, you rape, pillage, terrorize and now you become scared when your face to face with a monster who can end you all at any time… so I'll tell you this… run… and if any of you can escape me… I'll let you live… but on the condition you spread rumors about me… but a payment up front, the location of the nearest city or town or none of you leave, I got plenty of oil from that one Bandit so I'm good for a few days so I can wander around with my Lantern acting as a radar to the nearest evil soul till I find a place with many people to see if I can get more info about this new world… consider that the toll for a chance at living."** Wirt said while he gave the Bandits a cold smile like he could care less if they answered or not.

The bandits were shocked after hearing this but they had no choice since they want to live before the bandits quickly nod their heads at Wirt.

**"Great… the directions to the nearest town or city then please?... then we can start the game of hide and seek."** Wirt said while he grins a bit while the darkness around him and the Bandits start to darken… like he was going to start killing now if he didn't get an answer soon.

That's when one of the bandits spoke while pointing in a certain direction.

"T-There's the Breakfast Kingdom. It's North East that way."

**"Ah… a compass and a map of this Land then, I have no idea what the lay of the land is if it changed thanks to that bomb… first one who does will get a full 60 second head start for each item… both get two full minutes of staying safe from me."** Wirt said while he waits for the Bandits response.

The bandits quickly search through their packets and bags before one pulls out a compass and another with a map before the two gave them to Wirt.

**"Ah, thank you… you both have one minute to run now… as for the others… well… better hope I decide to not end you now since I have a map and compass of this land…. Everyone… start running."** Wirt said before he had a branch grow from his body after he folds the map for later and had the compass sit safely on a branch with leaves before they went into his body, seems he held items in his body until he can get a bag or something for more storage.

The bandits quickly scattered so they can try and avoid Wirt.

Wirt then said this aloud when he looked up a bit.

"I don't know who's watching me, but I can tell you don't have an evil soul, just stay out of my way and we won't have issues, as you most likely saw, these guys wouldn't show mercy if they got the chance… So I won't to them... Now if you'll excuse me… I got a hunt to commence… wonder if I should use my Lantern or not… hmm… nah… to easy if I did that…" Wirt said before he walked deeper into the ruins and after the first Bandit while the scene stays in the area where Wirt and the Bandits were before someone jumped down from the trees… on closer inspection, the figure looked female, had green skin, leafy hair, brown clothing, and piercing yellowish green eyes behind a mask… Huntress Wizard…. The reason she was in the area was mainly for recon purposes for Bubblegum and a few other Royal's who hired her, seems that Bubblegum's scanners felt something off in this area and she was sent here to find out what it was…. And she may have found it…

_"Hmmm… Gonna need to report to Bubblegum and probably find Finn as well."_

Time then flashed back to Bubblegum while she was filling in Huntress of a few things.

* * *

**Flashback/ Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum, Huntress**

_Bubblegum was in her lab while she was explaining a few things to Huntress, seems this was the start of their talk for Huntress's mission._

_"My apologies for calling you here on short notice Huntress, but many recommended you as a fast, efficient person who can get the job done if your physically able." Bubblegum said while she looked to Huntress with a concerned look._

_Huntress was curious why Bubblegum, or more likely everyone else needed her before she spoke up._

_"No problem. Though I am curious why was I recommended."_

_"Well like I said, you were recommended by many for your skills, and unlike other Wizards, you one of the rare ones who don't have many screws loose like Ice King or… Ash…, still that's a different matter, your skills are needed because of the place I'm sending you to gather info from, rumors say this place is where the souls of the dead go but also have living people there as well… but the strange thing was that until today, nothing was shown on the map, mainly it was people who were good or well mannered who got into near death incidents told us about, personally I thought it was just something people dreamed up but they have been getting more and more frequent and from how many people in Ooo who had these dreams... well... logically… cannot be a coincidence, so the main part of this mission is for you to go to these coordinance on this holo map I will give you and see if this place exists or not, whether you find anything or not, as long as you take this Hologem there and contact me, you'll be paid, it's better to be safe and plan for any possible issues then sorry and something horrible happens right?" Bubblegum said while she placed a Hologem and some kind of tablet like device on the desk she was sitting at to see if Huntress would take the mission or not._

_Huntress Wizard didn't mind to get paid though after hearing what Bubblegum said gave the forest Nymph a curious look before she spoke up._

_"Alright. I'll contact you after I find some evidence. Are you sending Finn along as well?"_

_"Unfortunately, while I can, it's too far for him to run on foot and Jake is busy with Lady, I am in the middle of making something for Finn to use to allow fast travel around Ooo, so I'm sending you on ahead to scout the place out, mainly because unlike you Finn won't keep a cool head sometimes and act before thinking and I don't want to risk his safety, not like I'm sending you into danger but you think more than Finn does and that's a key factor on why I hired you." Bubblegum said with a serious look on her face._

_Huntress Wizard had a stoic face but she knew that the Candy Monarch was right._

_Like she told Finn, he was an exceptional beast and also knew he was a great fighter but Huntress also knew that the human doesn't think things ahead before doing said actions._

_That's when Huntress spoke up._

_"You have a point."_

_"Thanks, but my question still stands, will you take this mission or not?" Bubblegum said while waiting for Huntress's answer._

_The forest nymph took a moment to think on this before she spoke up._

_"I will accept the mission."_

_Bubblegum nods before the scene went back to Huntress but right when she first got to the area… like it said on the map, nothing was seen for miles…. But to her shock… was a forest that had trees as far as the eye can see and a mist that seemed to stick near it even it the heat of the day, not the strangest thing for the mist… but a forest appearing out of nowhere was strange… even the trees seemed to beckon to Huntress to see if they can get her to rest on one of them when they seemed to play on her Wood Nymph instincts somehow._

_"What the? I don't remember seeing a place like this before." Huntress said._

_A moment later, Huntress heard something coming from the Forest before she starts to see a figure with branch like horns on the now better seen he's head, she also saw the multi colored eyes, the Axe, and the Lantern and his clothing, which seemed similar to her, from the brown clothing to the boots and the cloak that looked self made to blend in with the forest, though instead of the green iconic Wood Nymph skin, this was a guy and unless there was something wrong, there was no male Wood Nymphs as far as she could tell, he wasn't bad looking, in fact he seemed to be pretty fit, but the look on his face was just as Stoic as hers, maybe more so when no real emotions were seen in his multicolored eyes, if Huntress didn't do anything, she would be seen soon as the figure got closer to the forest's edge._

_Huntress had no choice but to go up the trees and hide her presence from this mystery man._

_A moment later, she heard him speak up to himself for some reason, like he was talking with someone but no one else was there._

_"Hmmm… seems this place really got a serious change after that bomb exploded and there was a lack of evil souls, just a surge of good ones with some Evil… good thing we made sure to go after the evil ones sparingly or we would be in trouble." The mystery man said before he looked around the area like he was a bit surprised about the Land of Ooo._

_Huntress Wizard was a bit surprise and confused when she heard that before she had this thought._

_'Okay… something tells me this guy hasn't heard of Ooo. So if that's the case then who is he? And who is he talking to?'_

_However that question went unanswered when the man said this._

_"Indeed, glad I made sure to have one of those good souls or a Wizard was it?... enchant the Woodsman's axe after he passed in peace after his Daughter came back shortly after my deal with you, if we kill an opponent with it, it turns them into Oil from head to toe and absorbs it for later deposit, still, glad I never went after kids thanks to the fact evil souls seem to make more oil when they are processed liked this, wonder why you never went for evil ones before." The man said before he starts to walk away from the forest while he seemed to use his Lantern like some kind of guide… what was this deal?... did it tell why he was speaking with himself?... was he connected with something?_

_Huntress was even more confused before she had another._

_'Okay clearly he has some sort of spirit inside of his body which explains why he's talking to someone. But what's this about evil souls and oil? And what wizard enchanted his axe?'_

_However that question went unanswered now when the man said this._

_"Fair enough, considering you can't be picky in your former state, but you gotta admit things have been better for us ever since we got this Axe… still wondering if Beatrice found her family and cured them… then again they could be dead since hundreds of years passed…. And Greg as well… *Sigh*... well, can't turn back time now, seems to me this place is a good area to hunt evil souls, and… the Lantern could use a top off, so why don't we get going." The man said before he starts running from the woods while not slowing down before he held the Lantern out in front of him like a compass… a hunt?... that didn't sound good, or bad?... hard to say when evil souls were mentioned…_

_Huntress's eyes widen when she heard that before thinking._

_'Hundreds of years?!... Was he there before and after the Mushroom War? No matter, need to know what he meant by hunting. Though I think I already know what he's gonna do.' She thought before she stealthily follows the mystery figure through the trees._

_A bit later Huntress saw the mystery man going into some ruins with many trees growing in it and it looked like The Man was lost in thought before he enters the ruins, guess he was talking with that spirit or something._

_Huntress was also able to see other people at the ruins. Although judging by their outfits, they can be either bandits or mercenaries._

_The scene then showed the Mystery man talking with the Bandit or mercenary man after she climbed up into the trees to keep out of sight, but while the duo talked, Huntress noticed some figures in the shadows of the trees and we're slowly working their way while the man seemed oblivious for a moment._

_Huntress didn't know what to do. It was either help the mystery man and blow her cover or don't._

_However it seemed the mystery man however noticed and said this._

_"Ah, seems like there's more to it then that, but I guess that can be found out later if I meet one of them… so… you just a lookout for others or something?... I noticed other people in the shadows dressed like you slowly going around us, I want to say in advance that I don't attack unless someone does something bad in front of me… fair warning in advance since you gave me some info about this world… mind telling me where a city or town is and I'll be on my way?" the mystery man said before Huntress saw the mystery man getting surrounded by the bandits but he didn't seem fazed._

_Huntress was a first surprised at what the mystery man said before she secretly readies her arrow while waiting for one of the bandits to strike._

_However after a bit more talk… the Mystery man starts chuckling darkly which was a bit spine chilling for all… right before Huntress heard the Mystery man say this._

_"Well… considering you gave me some decent info… I'll give some in return then… remember when I said this Lantern and Axe was the reason I live?... well that's in the literal sense… don't know if some rumors made it out… but ever hear of a monster who lives on others by turning them into oil for a source of light?" the mystery man said which caused one of the bandits to panic and he said this._

_"W-Wait… y-you're the legendary forest beast."_

_"Hmm… maybe… what have you heard about this beast exactly… maybe it's just a scary coincidence that I happen to have an Axe and lantern… you never know after all." The mystery man said with a grin to intimate the Bandits a bit._

_Huntress blinked in confusion before she had this thought._

_'Forest beast?_

_"T-That's how the legend began. Random people starts to disappear when they came upon a beast that lives in a forest that carries a sphere of light and a axe. No one ever lived to tell the tale."_

_"Well, you do have the basics… but other rumors say that the Beast only goes for corrupt souls… souls that have done many wrongs in their lives for selfish reasons… though it does beg the question… why think I'm that beast?, couldn't anyone carry a lantern for light and an Axe for chopping trees or for basic defense, from what I can see, seems I had the right mind to carry there, dark ruins that are hard to see in, an axe for thieves and Bandits who try and steal from others…" the mystery man said while grinning a bit at the Bandits with multi color eyes._

_Huntress Wizard's eyes widen after hearing everything before having this thought._

_'Wait… could he be the beast that comes out every few hundred years?'_

_A moment later one of the Bandits panic before the mystery man had actual tree branches shoot out of his body before one of them shot forward and pierced a bandit through the skull and his bloody corpse dangles in front of everyone's view right before the Mystery man spoke up with voice turning demonic._

_"Now Now… and here I thought we could have a little ch**at about some things, was about to offer one of you a deal to leave intact… but it looks like I'll have to show that running from me is not a good idea."** the Mystery Man said with a slight demonic echo before he brought the dead body towards him and he swings his Axe at it right before it got split in half and the two halves turned into pure oil which quickly flowed into the Axe which gave it a darker hue._

_Huntress Wizard's eyes widen when she saw what's happening before she had this thought._

_'Oh my Glob. It is him.'_

_A bit later, The Mystery man told the others about the hide and seek game he had, that the survivor's living to spread rumors and even the map and compass with the head start before the Mystery man said this after he looked around for some reason._

_"I don't know who's watching me, but I can tell you don't have an evil soul, just stay out of my way and we won't have issues, as you most likely saw, these guys wouldn't show mercy if they got the chance… So I won't to them... Now if you'll excuse me… I got a hunt to commence… wonder if I should use my Lantern or not… hmm… nah… to easy if I did that…" The Mystery man said before he walked deeper into the ruins and after the first Bandit which left Huntress alone in the tree for a minute._

_The Wood Nymph was surprised that the mystery man was able to detect her._

_That's when she jumped out of the trees and spoke up._

_"Hmmm… Gonna need to report to Bubblegum and probably find Finn as well."_

_The scene then went back to the present with Huntress doing just that after she pulled out her Hologem._

* * *

**Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Bubblegum**

It was a few hours after Huntress left and Bubblegum was getting a bit worried when Huntress never called in yet and was thinking of sending someone after her while she had her own Hologem on the desk.

That's when suddenly Bubblegum's Hologem starts to vibrate.

Bubblegum jolts before she picked it up and said this when she starts to activate it before seeing Huntress's name on the caller ID.

"Hello?, Huntress?" Bubblegum said before she waits to see if Huntress really was the one calling her or not.

That's when the screen popped up and Huntress's face appears before the Wood Nymph spoke up.

** _"Yes Bubblegum. Sorry for the wait but I was able to find out what was going on."_ **

Bubblegum lets out a sigh of relief before she said this.

**"Thank goodness, was worried about you when you didn't call back at the specified time, so anyway, what is going on there?"** Bubblegum asked with a patient smile.

Huntress however had a stoic look on her face before she spoke up while being a bit serious.

_ **"Well I saw this mysterious man exiting out of a forest that I never recognized. He doesn't seem to know anything about Ooo but knows a bit about what happened during the Mushroom War. Although I suspect that he was there. Before I continue, have you ever heard stories about a man like beast that lives in a forest, who wields an axe and carries a lantern? I only ask since you've been around Ooo the longest minus the Vampire Queen of course."** _

Bubblegum blinked a few times before getting lost in thought before she said this.

"Sort of… apparently someone told a story of two boys who got lost a forest, they were targeted by a creature who had enlisted the help of some kind of Woodsman who's daughter was either kidnapped or hidden and the Woodsman was tasked with chopping down trees called Edelwood for oil, I got a really old book here explaining more, but why ask that?, you said so yourself that its one guy right?, not two like the Woodsman and the… the…" Bubblegum said before she picked up a book near her after a moment of rummaging around called Over the Garden wall.

"Ah, says here that the being is called the Beast, a manipulative creature who uses a lantern to house his soul, a dangerous creature who is intelligent and uses darkness to scare and intimidate his victims or charm them by trying to be friendly to them, the book also says that he's made of a type of wood called Edelwood and what not, however, it also says that the Beast is dead thanks to one of the boys getting the Lantern and blowing out the light or his soul, after that, one of the brothers, the younger one wakes to find out that the Unknown was some kind of limbo and that the two brothers were at the edge of life and death after nearly drowning… but it also says that the elder one died by staying back to hold off the Beast." Bubblegum said while flipping through the pages.

Huntress's eyes widen at the story but she connects the dots and had this thought.

_'Can it be?'_ She thought before asking this.

_ **"Bubblegum… in the story, what were the boys names?"** _

"Let's see, the younger with blonde like hair was named Gregory, doesn't say last name, while the other, the Elder with brown hair is named Wirt, says he stayed behind so I doubt he could be alive even if this story was fact." Bubblegum said when this story was over hundreds of years old.

Huntress's eyes widen again when she heard Greg's name which reminded her what the mystery man said about this Greg person before she spoke up.

_ **"Bubblegum… I think I found out who the mystery man is."** _

"Huh!?, seriously!?, who!?" Bubblegum said with a shocked look on her face.

_ **"It's Wirt! He's still alive. I believe he made a deal with this Beast character and now the Beast person's soul lives within Wirt. He mentioned about a Woodsman, this woman Beatrice and Greg, his brother. Plus I saw him carrying an axe that might've belonged to the Woodsman and I saw the lantern."** _

Bubblegum's eyes widen at the info before she looked at the book real quick and said this.

"Mein Glob… tell me, did he seem hostile?, if most of this book is accurate, and if the Beast is in control, then we could be dealing with a being like the lich who can transfer their soul into another to repeat the process." Bubblegum said when she thought of a few scenarios.

Huntress however shook her head before she said this.

** _"No the Beast is not in control. I know because I heard Wirt talking with him even though it sounds like he was talking with himself. And he's only hostile towards people with evil souls. I know because I saw him getting surrounded by bandits only for one of them to get killed. He even converted one of the bandit's body and soul into oil that he and apparently the Beast needs for the lantern."_ **

Bubblegum's eyes widen in shock before she said this.

"R-Really?... well we should give a test to see if its really Wirt or the Beast, maybe there is something…" Bubblegum said before she looks through the book before she said this when she found something.

"Ah, try and tell him at a safe distance about this book and if he doubts me or something, tell him this keyword, seems the younger brother like to say its a Rock fact or something." Bubblegum said to try and see if this guy was friendly or not, or at least neutral.

Huntress was confused but shrugged before she spoke up.

** _"Alright I'll try it. While I try to follow him, you better give Breakfast Princess a heads up because he's heading towards her kingdom."_ **

"Seriously?, alright I'll let her know, hopefully if he's not friendly, he's at least a guy who will stay away from us as long as we don't bother him, anything else before I sign out?" Bubblegum said before the duo heard a horrified scream before it got cut off which made Bubblegum's eyes widen a bit in shock before she said this.

"Er… nevermind, if you got anything else to tell me, you can call me later, I'll send Finn to see if you need back up and make sure he doesn't attack him, in the meantime, stay safe alright?" Bubblegum said before she starts to reach for the Hologem to shut it off.

_**"Alright."**_ Huntress replies with a determined look.

Bubblegum nods before she turned off the Hologem which caused the scene to go back to Huntress.

* * *

**Ooo/ Unknown Ruins/ Huntress**

When Bubblegum turned off her hologem, Huntress now saw she was fully alone in the clearing and heard another scream from another bandit.

Huntress Wizard sighs a bit before she said this.

"I sure hope it's Wirt that I'll be talking to otherwise…" She said before shaking her head and starts looking for Wirt.

A bit of time passed with a few more scream were heard before she heard a Bandit begging nearby.

"N-No please have mercy. I was just following orders." The bandit begged.

**"Oh really?, then why is this Lantern reacting to you, normally it's only attracted to evil souls like yourself, even if it was following orders, you seemed to enjoy it later in life… and you seem to have some trophies of past conquests… like this little thing for example."** Wirt said before the sound of someone being picked up was heard before Huntress looked past a tree to see Wirt with shadows covering his face and his eyes looking pure white while he pulled a teddy bear of all things off the bandit and said this.

**"I wonder, is this for your little girl?… or was this taken from one before you killed her?"** Wirt said while looking right into the bandits eyes that stare right into the bandits soul.

The bandit was scared before he said this.

"I-It's for my little sister. Please don't kill me, I'm all that she's have."

Wirt was eyes narrowed a bit when he was reminded of the Woodsman before he thought this to the beast.

_"Hey Beast, think this guy is trying to tell the truth or save his skin, hard to tell but seems legit when a monster is practically holding his life in his hands."_ Wirt thought while he looked the Bandit in the eyes.

The Beast took a moment to think while Huntress Wizard watches from a safe distance before the Beast said this.

_ **"Judging by the look in his eyes… he's telling the truth."** _

The choice was made when Wirt dropped the Bandit and said this with a cold tone.

**"Considering I have a Brother or had one at least in the past, I can respect protecting family or raising one alone… I'll let you go as long as you spread rumors for me, but if I ever catch you again… well… you saw what happened to your friends right?, try and get a honest job instead of taking family away from others… I won't give second chances after all."** Wirt said while he grins a bit at the Bandit and his shadow like face got a creepy moon like smile on his face to add to his two purely white circle like eyes, his Axe absorbed quite a bit of Oil from the bandits and he was set for a good long while so he was in no rush to hunt now.

Huntress was surprised when she heard that while the Bandit felt grateful before he spoke up.

"T-Thank you sir. I promise you won't regret this."

**"Maybe, but all the same, better stay away from me, after all… one slip up and I see you… better have a good excuse… otherwise…"** Wirt said before he looked to Huntress all of a sudden before he spoke up.

**"You could end up like that little spy there with her head rolling in the next 5 seconds if she doesn't come out."** Wirt said before he starts counting down from 5 while some branches grew from his body slowly to show he was serious.

The bandit jolts before he quickly grabs the bear and starts running for his life.

Wirt ignored him to say this again to Huntress who was hidden, how did he know?

**"3 seconds left… 2….1…."** Wirt said while he raised his axe and his branches to get ready to attack.

Huntress realizes what's going to happen before she shouts out.

"Wait! I'm coming out!" She shouts before she steps out of the bushes with her hands up showing Wirt she's not here to attack.

Wirt narrowed his eyes a bit before he had this thought when he saw how… plant like Huntress was… and… pretty she was before his eyes widen a bit before he had this thought.

_"Personally don't know if that was you or me Beast but I'll ignore that to ask if you had allies or something, seems way too plant like to me."_ Wirt thought while he saw the leafy hair and Huntress's green skin and had to force himself to blink a few times.

The Beast however chuckles before he said this.

_ **"Hehe… sorry kid but I never seen her before and that thought is all on you. I say go for it."** _

Wirt would have facepalmed but instead he said this when he raised his Axe to be cautious, if it was one thing he learned, it was the Lantern was safe, he could recover easily, unlike last time, the Lantern could go out without ill effect but it was the amount of oil that was an issue… which would be explained later.

**"And who are you, normally when people see me end a life to fuel my Lantern, they normally run from me… not approach me."** Wirt said while his tone and body stayed on guard around Huntress.

That's when the Wood Nymph spoke.

"Yes, but you only end the life of a person with an evil soul. My name is Huntress Wizard and I was sent by Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom to investigate strange things happening. Now are you actually the person name Wirt or am I talking to the Beast?"

However what Huntress didn't expect was a branch at her throat before Wirt said this with a tone that seemed more demonic.

**"And how do you know my name?... last I checked, no one told my name at all in the Unknown... so… mind telling me how you know my name before you see your body get turned into Ink by my Axe?"** Wirt said while he held the deadly edge of the Axe at Huntress's neck but made sure to not cause it to harm her.

Huntress Wizard surprisingly though held her ground for a moment before she spoke up.

"I didn't know at first before Princess Bubblegum showed me this book and says stuff about you and your brother, Greg."

Wirt's eyes widen in shock… and for a moment, Huntress saw Wirt's face revert back to normal while Wirt stumbles back a few steps before he said this.

"G-Greg?... h-how?" Wirt said like he couldn't believe that he just heard Greg's name in this strange place.

"Well at first I overheard you talking with the Beast and you mentioned Greg's name. Then Bubblegum mentioned that in the book that you and your brother were at the… Unknown but you stayed behind and somehow killed the Beast. Although that's what everyone thought in the beginning until now when I saw you."

Wirt blinked a few times before he sighed with… a tone of relief before he said this when he sat on a root that a tree surprisingly lifts for him.

"I see… Guess Greg got back to the land of the living and wrote about our adventures in the Unknown… but as you can see the ending was a bit different… the Beast and I are one and the same now." Wirt said while he placed his axe on another root and the lamp as well… it was like Nature was aiding him in ways that most wizards would have trouble with.

Huntress Wizard put down her arms before she asked this.

"You okay?"

"Just… relieved that Greg was alive after that… though considering how much time has passed since then, he is more then long dead… seems everyone I know and care for passes and I just… stick around…" Wirt said while he was reminded about reality again after he took some time to think again.

Huntress was surprisingly concerned for Wirt yet she didn't know why.

Wirt however stood up while he picked up his Lantern and axe and said this.

"Look… I don't know who this Bubblegum is or this book as well, but I was about to head to this… Breakfast Kingdom… I got enough oil to last me awhile and I scared the Bandits here to watch their steps and spread rumors about me, so I got nothing better to do until my next refill… so if this Bubblegum can help me with learning about this place, I want to see her." Wirt said while he placed the tip of his axe at the part where the oil goes into the Lantern before some Oil flowed into it before the light in the Lantern grew brighter while the Axe's hue looked slightly more normal.

Huntress was a bit surprised when she saw that before she spoke up.

"Well she's the smartest person I know in Ooo plus she's a bit like you. Not like what you are but she's been around for who knows how long."

"Hmm… well considering how strange this place looks, I wouldn't be too surprised, and if were going literal, the Breakfast Kingdom is a kingdom themed on breakfast… or is that a literal thing?" Wirt asked while he made sure the Lantern was secure and the lid to the oil was on before he held it to his side.

Huntress rubs the back of her head before speaking.

"Well I say bit of both since the princess is like a humanoid egg while her guards are walking maple syrups."

Wirt blinked a few times before thinking this.

_"Just to be clear… but she said… humanoid egg right?... and maple syrup?... just when I thought the unknown was weird with talking birds, Skeleton's wearing pumpkins and tavern folk who don't really listen well and break out in songs… then again there's this leafy woman here and apparently kingdoms with literal names for various reasons… what's next, a kingdom made out of fire?... *Shudder*... I know we have a resistance to fire thanks to the Oil we have that can change properties depending on what we use as oil but not very pleasant to touch sometimes."_ Wirt thought to the Beast.

Beast mentally shudders before the duo heard Huntress speak.

"Listen if you want, I can take you to Bubblegum since she can tell you about the Kingdom's plus if you want I'm sure she'll let you read the book I mentioned."

Wirt seemed a bit lost in thought to her before he blinked a few times and said this.

"Alright, but if you have a way to let her know ahead of time, mind if I say something first?... if this is some kind of trick… well… **I don't like being used**… simple as that." Wirt said with a stoic look on his face but had a slight edge to it.

Huntress blinks for a moment before casually shrugged and said this.

"Okay then." She said before she brings out the Hologem and starts calling Bubblegum.

A minute later, with a Hologram popping up with the words calling Bubblegum on it which shocked Wirt a bit when things seemed really advanced but backwards here before he waits for this Bubblegum to pick up.

And just like that The Candy Monarch's face appears on the screen before she spoke up.

** _"Hello? Huntress Wizard? Everything okay?"_ **

However what she didn't expect was Wirt walking up to the screen and saying this when he got real close.

"Interesting… didn't think the technology would be this advanced to do something like this… missing a lot of color to just have different shades of pink…. then again things seemed surprising today so I guess I should expect anything right now." Wirt said while he ignored the surprised look on Bubblegum's face.

** _"What the cabbage?! Huntress who this?"_ **

Before Huntress could answer, Wirt beat her to it by saying this.

"My name is Wirt your highness, or the Beast to some in the Unknown or the forest that appeared in this strange land... forgive me for being frank but I am wondering how you came upon that book that Huntress mentioned about me, granted The Unknown is a Limbo so I am not too surprised to hear about Greg writing one and it ending up in your care somehow, I'm just wondering why I was able to leave the Unknown when it's a Limbo… a place where the souls of the near death come to and the various inhabitants that help make the Unknown bearable to some." Wirt said while his eyes narrowed a bit when he looked into the Hologem to look at Bubblegum's eyes.

Bubblegum blushed a bit from how close Wirt was to the screen before she said this.

_**"W-Well if you could take a few steps back, I would be more than happy to explain."**_ Bubblegum said which made Wirt realize that while this is a Hologram from one of those Sci-fi stories he read about as a kid before going to the unknown, this gem like thing that made the image was like a window of some kind so he guessed that he stepped too close and backed away a few steps which made Bubblegum sigh in relief when she didn't get an extreme close up of Wirt's face.

**_"Alright… well long story real short, this book belonged to a friend of mine named Marceline Abadeer, or the Vampire Queen, said she got it from her dad, Hunson Abadeer but he would never said why, she brought it over once to see if I thought it was interesting… which it was I'll admit so she gave it to me since it was cluttering up her home."_** Bubblegum said while rubbing her head while Wirt facepalmed or would have if he didn't hit himself in the face with the side of his axe which made him stumble a bit while getting a bit embarrassed when he could hear the Beast laughing at his mistake and possibly Bubblegum and Huntress when he could already tell that this Marceline maybe an annoying person from that short explanation alone.

Huntress Wizard was a bit surprise before she asked this.

"Wait so Marceline's father had the book first?"

_**"Apparently, I never asked for details, but what's strange is that Hunson is a guy who's normally stuck in the Nightosphere and is the ruler of that place, so unless a demon of his brought it to him, I don't see how else he could have gotten that book."**_ Bubblegum said while a confused Wirt said this.

"Nightosphere?... that some kind of Kingdom?" Wirt said to the Wood based Wizard and the gum based princess.

Huntress Wizard blinks for a moment before she spoke up.

"Well not really perse but let's just say that in Ooo, the Nightosphere is a place where demons get tortured and Hunson rules it. A while back he wanted his daughter to take over but Marceline refuses. So far now he hasn't pestered her into taking over the Nightosphere."

"I see… hope I don't have to meet him… **would hate to turn a guy like that into oil if I can help it… don't want to cause a daughter to lose her father… I'm not like the Beast before when he tricked the Woodsman by telling him that his daughter's s soul was in this thing… still wondering where she was… or if the Beast kept her somewhere to make the Woodsman listen to him."** Wirt said before his tone got dark when he could just picture how much oil Hunson could make if he got the chance.

Huntress however shook her head before speaking.

"Actually Wirt it be better if you don't fight Hunson because he's deathless. Highly doubt you can turn him to oil. Plus ummm… Bubblegum didn't the book mention about the Woodsman's daughter?"

Wirt however ignored Huntress's explanation about Hunson being Deathless because everyone has a limit, if his body wouldn't die, could at least make an endless supply of oil for him if he planned things right… just needed a good reason first or he would look bad.

**_"H-Huh?, oh yeah, says here that the Woodsman and his daughter were reunited at the end, seems that when the Beast lead her away, she was hidden somewhere, but there also is a side theory from the author that says that she was never a captive but ran back to her house and left her cape behind, seems her dad who never returned to the house didn't know she was alright and was tricked by the Beast at those turn of events."_** Bubblegum said while Wirt got a half lidded look on his face before saying this.

"One moment before you continue your highness." Wirt said before he seemed to zone out a little, seems he was speaking with the Beast.

"_Beast… is either of those true?, did you capture Anna or just use the Woodsman's worry to have him do your bidding?"_ Wirt thought

_ **"Well… when Anna was in the woods, she was having some fun of her own so I took this advantage to trick the Woodsman thinking I did something to her."** _

Wirt got a bit confused at that before he thought this.

_"Her own fun… took advantage… what do you…."_ Wirt thought before his eyes got really wide when he had a very disturbing thought that was easily read by the Beast.

"_**Hehe, see the woman had some needs and I thought I would help her and buy myself some time. I'll tell you the way Anna moaned would make any man blush, hehe."**_

Wirt was silent for a moment before thinking this.

_"I… really don't want to know the details… explains so much though if you did repeat performances and kept Anna too busy to go back… *Shudder*..."_ Wirt thought before Bubblegum and Huntress saw Wirt shuddering for some reason.

Huntress was confused before she spoke up.

"Everything okay Wirt?"

Wirt got jolt out of his thoughts with a greatly amused Beast before he said this.

"H-Huh?, Oh yeah, fine, was just thinking for a moment." Wirt said to the two ladies near him.

_**"Oh really?, Thinking?, Well how about this for a thinker, ever wonder why your first time with Anna had no blood from her even though she was supposed to be a virgin?, you can thank me for that when she overpowered a virgin like you easily… seems she really loved it when you and her did it in the woods… ever wonder why?"**_ The Beast said to Wirt before chuckling a few times.

Wirt's eyes widen after realizing what the Beast said before saying this out loud.

"Oh my God."

Huntress and Bubblegum were really confused, Bubblegum more so then Huntress when Huntress guessed that Wirt could be thinking to the Beast before saying this when, to her, Wirt said a odd word.

"God?" Huntress said with a raised eyebrow.

Wirt jolts before he looks at the lady duo before speaking.

"Uh… forget what I said."

Huntress and Bubblegum looked to one another before they both shrug before they looked back to Wirt so that Bubblegum could say this.

**_"Well… I can explain more and even show the book to you, but you'll have to come to the Candy Kingdom to get more answers, think Huntress's arm is getting tired from holding the Hologem all this time."_** Bubblegum said which made Wirt look to Huntress to see if she looks tired.

Wirt looks at the wood nymph before looking back at Bubblegum before he spoke up.

"Okay. I'll come. But there better not be any tricks alright. I don't wish to kill someone that seems to have a nice soul."

**_"Don't worry, as long as you don't harm anyone there, you'll be fine, Huntress, can you please lead Wirt to me?, Don't want him to get lost on the way."_** Bubblegum said while smiling at how well this was going.

Huntress Wizard nods to the Candy Monarch before speaking up.

"Okay."

Wirt then saw Huntress put the Hologem away before she and him start walking away with Wirt looking at her a few times while thinking this.

"_Alright… I'll admit that she… is nice but for some reason I feel like I can let my guard down a bit around her… similar to Anna before she died long ago and Beatrice before she went missing when she went to look for her family… still blame you a bit for the apparent attraction to a plant like lady though, seems I'm still learning more about you even after hundreds of years Beast… I mean you seriously managed to get Anna to… you know… would have thought she would run or scream or something."_ Wirt thought with a half lidded look on his face, though considering he normally had that kind of look, the only real difference was his eyelids closing a tiny bit.

The Beast chuckles before he spoke.

** _"Hey you should thank me. Without me, you wouldn't have any action. While I do admit the Huntress woman is good looking, what you feel is definitely on you."_ **

Wirt facepalmed or would have when he remembered the Axe in his hand so he just fumed a bit while he walked behind Huntress, bad move on his part when he saw that her cloak was pressed against her ass from the moisture in the area which gave her ass a pretty defined shape which swings a bit while she walked which caused Wirt's eyes to widen a bit before he looked away… to only walk into a tree when Huntress took an unexpected turn.

Huntress stops walking when she heard a thud sound before turning around to see Wirt hitting the tree before she asked this.

"Uhhh… should I ask?"

Wirt managed to recover before he cleared his throat and said this.

"Just got a bit distracted by something, still getting used to the world so I guess I slipped a bit when I looked to the sky, accidents do happen to anyone you know." Wirt said while he hoped she bought it.

The Beast mentally chuckles before he said this.

_ **"Yeah… Even some that like to check out the leafy woman's ass."** _

Wirt blushed a bit at that before he cleared his throat again while he looked away from Huntress while he really hope she wouldn't probe deeper… though considering the state of his pants which Wirt didn't notice, should tell the story for Huntress.

Huntress however was confused when she saw the blush on Wirt's face before her eyes looked down and widens a bit when she saw the tent in Wirt's pants before she asked this.

"Did you accidentally put a branch in your pants or you're just happy?"

Wirt was confused for a second before he looked down and blinked a few times while his blush grew brighter before he said this when he turned away while he heard the Beast laughing his ass off in his head.

"W-Well considering the state of your cloak on your backside, it would make sense for me to get distracted for a moment, looked away to try and not be a perv but walked into a tree as a result." Wirt said while he came clean on what happened.

Huntress blinks a few times before she surprisingly blushed a bit after hearing the part about Wirt checking her ass out before she spoke up.

"Well no worries then."

"R-Right… I'll just walk next to you… to prevent accidents." Wirt said before he went next to Huntress and she saw how tall and well muscled he was, a real 180 from his child like self, but that was from before the Mushroom bomb so plenty of time to build a body like that.

Huntress surprisingly blushed again when she saw Wirt's form before she spoke up.

"Well before we continue, you might need to get rid of your friend first."

Wirt blinked once before he said this.

"Oh… don't worry, will go down in a minute… again sorry about that." Wirt said when he thought she was talking about his problem in his pants.

Huntress waves her hand a bit before she spoke up.

"No worries. Since you're not some sexual pervert, you're okay for now."

Wirt sighs at that before saying this.

"Thanks… last time I did anything… like that was about 300 years or so ago… could have been a few dozen years before or after that but it was with Anna, the Woodsman's daughter… so not really well experienced believe it or not." Wirt said while he looked a bit away from Huntress but made sure he could see the path they were walking on to make sure he didn't run into any trees.

Huntress was a bit surprise after hearing that before she spoke up.

"I see."

A bit later, after Wirt calmed down, the duo got to the exit to the Ruins which seemed large with a exit on one side which did caused the duo to walk over before Wirt sensed something and put his Axe in front of Huntress in a defensive way for some reason to stop her.

The Wood Nymph was confused before she spoke up.

"What is it?"

That Question was answered when a large robot of all things dropped down from a hole in one of the ruins ceilings while a Bandit was sitting on its shoulder which made Wirt's eyes widen in shock when he didn't expect another Sci-fi thing to pop in front of him… guess this place was a lot more advanced then he would think.

The Bandit on top of the robot laughs like crazy before he spoke up.

"Ha! I finally found you. Thought you can kill some of my men and get away from that?, will think again. And what's? Your girlfriend or something? Well either way, once I'm finished with you, I'll show this bitch here a good time." He said while grinning.

Wirt however sighs before he said this.

"Well I'll admit that bot where I'm from would only exist as fantasy, but even if I don't get involved, I'm sure Huntress here would kick your ass easily… and I'm guessing from the way you talk and dress, you the boss of those Bandits huh?, guess this place is your base huh?, no wonder I actually had to work for my oil." Wirt said to both taunt the Bandit leader, and compliment Huntress without meaning to.

Huntress blushed at the compliment while the Bandit boss grinds his teeth a bit before he said this.

"Don't take me for a fool. I'll show you both who can kick ass the most." He said before he pressed a button and made the robot send a big fist to Wirt and Huntress.

However, instead of panicking like most would do, Wirt just got a half lidded look on his face before shocking both Huntress and the Bandit leader when he dropped his Lantern which was caught by a summoned branch… right before he held his hand out and caught the fist and stopped the attack completely while a small shockwave was felt to show the Robot wasn't weak… it was just Wirt was that strong… and he wasn't sent flying or harmed at all while he looked at the Bandit leader in the eyes…

Huntress and the Bandit leader were shocked before the leader spoke.

"H-How's that possible?"

"Well… I am a monster after all…** so why is it impossible?"** Wirt said before his face got covered with shadows and his eyes turned pure white while he simply raised his Axe to get ready to attack.

The Bandit leader eyes widen before he made the robot uses it's second fist to try and hit Wirt.

However Wirt simply swings his Axe downwards towards the attack… right before the Robotic arm was completely destroyed which caused the robot to stumble back from what just happened while Wirt didn't do anything to let the Bandit Leader slowly realize what was going to happen while Wirt slowly starts to give that horrifying grin.

Huntress was beyond surprise after seeing that while the Bandit leader thought he made a terrible mistake before he tries commanding the robot to retreat.

Unfortunately for him, Wirt saw what he was about to do and when the Leader looked away, Wirt threw his Axe with so much force that when it connects with the Robot's torso, it got destroyed or split in two with the Bandit leader flying off and landing on the ground near the robot before Wirt starts walking towards the stunned Bandit leader while he held his hand out and the Axe glowed before it got pulled back to Wirt who caught it easily.

The Bandit leader was now scared shitless before he tries to back away from Wirt.

Wirt however keeps on walking towards the Bandit leader with clear intention in his eyes, he wouldn't let the Bandit leader live.

The Bandit leader continues to back away before he said this.

"Please have mercy."

**"Mercy?... you attack us with a war machine and you expect mercy from me?... something you call a monster?"** Wirt said while he raised his Axe while he got ready to attack the Bandit leader.

The Bandit leader quickly took out a dagger and most would thought that he was gonna try and attack Wirt however… he throws the dagger at… Huntress Wizard hoping for a good distraction making said Wood Nymph's eyes widen when she saw the dagger coming towards her.

However to some shock, a root shot up from the ground in front of Huntress and knocked the attack away while Wirt's grin widens before he said this.

**"Not bad… but not good enough… now… DIE!"** Wirt said before he starts to swing the Axe down… however to some shock, a large yellow fist shot towards him and knocked him away a bit which made Wirt skid away from the Bandit leader before Huntress saw Finn and Jake of all people coming into the ruins… wasn't Jake with Lady?, and why was Finn and Jake here?, didn't Bubblegum tell them about Wirt?

Huntress's eyes widen before she spoke up.

"Finn? Jake? What are you guys doing?!"

"Stopping a monster that's what, he was about to Axe this guy in two!" Finn said while he drew his rapier with his robotic arm while Jake got into a combat stance while Wirt, not knowing who Finn and Jake are, gave them a cold look before he said this.

**"I don't know who you are, but get in my way and I'll cut you both down."** Wirt said while he got into a combat stance while the Bandit leader took the chance and starts to run away with a panicked look on his face which made Wirt narrow his eyes when a Dark soul ran off… so much for quality oil.

Huntress Wizard sighs before she sent a few arrows towards the fleeing Bandit leader on his back and legs.

Finn and Jake were shocked when they saw that before Finn said this.

"Huntress, what the flip!?, why did you just off that guy?" Finn said while he wondered what was going on.

Huntress gave Finn a half lidded look before speaking.

"Before you complain Finn, there's two side of every story. That bastard not only tried to attack us but he also tried to kill me with a dagger. Wirt was trying to protect me. I'm sure Bubblegum told you about Wirt right?"

"Uh… no… kind of ran after you after PB told us that you may need help… didn't get anything about this guy here…" Finn said while rubbing the back of his head while Wirt's eyes narrow a bit but his form slowly returned to normal so everyone saw his horns, his multicolor eyes, and his human like body, seems he wasn't amused like Finn was.

Jake was a bit surprised when he saw that before speaking up.

"Well uh, sorry if we cause some trouble sir."

Wirt just narrowed his eyes a bit more before he said this.

"Thank Huntress then, I was about to end this Bandit's life and you two could have caused him to run off to get revenge." Wirt said while he turned to walk to the injured Bandit with his Axe in hand when he noticed that Huntress missed the vitals… and while Finn was surprised at that, he did say this.

"Hold on, this creep is down for the count thanks to Huntress, are you really going to end him like that instead of taking him to some kind of police like place?" Finn said when his moral code was making him try and get Wirt to spare the Bandit leader's life for a bit more.

Huntress then step forward before she spoke up.

"Listen Finn, Wirt might not understand your moral code even though I respect it. However sometimes the legal system in Ooo is not perfect. Besides I think it's for the best. That Bandit was thinking of raping me when he thought he can beat Wirt." She said trying to see if Finn agrees.

Finn's eyes widen before he said this.

"Still, he should pay for his crimes in prison, not get the easy way out." Finn countered when it seemed Finn wanted the guy to pay, however a scream from the Bandit got Finn's attention before he, Jake, and Huntress saw Wirt cut the Bandit leader down and his body turned into Ink which flowed into the Axe.

"Oh my Glob!" Jake yells when he saw that.

"D-Dude!, what the flip was that!?" Finn said when he saw the body get turned into oil and the oil got absorbed into the Axe while Wirt stayed silent when he looked back at the group.

Jake was a bit cautious before he spoke up.

"Dude… who or what are you?"

"My name is Wirt, I'm from the Unknown and I'm normally known as the Beast, or as some think, the Forest beast who goes after souls and whatnot, at least that's what the Bandits said before I started my hide and seek game with them." Wirt said while grinning a bit at the reactions he got from Finn and Jake.

Finn had one of anger when he realized that Wirt was just toying with them and that he played some jacked up mind games with the Bandits, granted they were not good guys but he still thought they didn't deserve that thanks to Finn's good nature.

Jake was feeling the same thing before Huntress spoke up.

"Look I get that you're angry, but you have to understand how Wirt lives before judging him. Now if you two want to know, then you might as well help me escort Wirt to the Candy Kingdom since Bubblegum requested to see him. However if you don't then I'll do it myself." She said while frowning at the duo.

Finn looked hesitant but he did not when he sheathed his rapier and said this.

"Alright… but if he tries to harm anyone around me, good or bad, I'll stop him, unless someone does something unforgivable, I don't care what his reason is, he shouldn't off people like that." Finn said while Wirt rolled his eyes which caused Finn to make a humph like sound before he exits the ruins before Wirt said this.

"Well, good soul or not, he seems cheerful." Wirt said while he wondered if the quality of good souls dropped over the years.

Huntress rubbed the back of her head before she spoke.

"Well sorry for what happened. Finn tends to follow his moral code very seriously which makes him one of the best heroes of Ooo."

"I see… well just a reminder, if I'm running low on oil, don't expect me to hold back with hunting Dark souls, same to you as well… Jake was it?" Wirt said while he looked to Jake with a stoic emotionless look on his face, it was like there was a second Huntress in the room right now.

Jake sweatdrop before he spoke up.

"Okay… I'll remember that. Just try not to upset my bro."

"Can't promise much if he gets in my way, let's see…. Don't know if Vampires are real in this world or not, but a lack of Oil would cause me to starve in a sense since I use this Lantern to live, too much and I go into a high of sorts and get really battle crazed… moderation is key in a sense… Especially for a certain someone who made me go berserk last time when I put too much oil in the Lantern." Wirt said while thinking that last bit to a certain beast when he remembered nearly totalling a fraction of the Unknown by using a form that he didn't want to think about before he returned to normal.

The Beast mentally rolls his eyes while Jake seems to understand what Wirt is saying before he spoke up.

"Oh I see what you mean. And for the record, there is a Vampire living in Ooo. Though she's the only Vampire in this world. Her name's Marceline."

"Really?... the Only Vampire?... kind of doubt that, heard Vampires are powerful so who could kill them all besides other Vampires and Hunters?" Wirt asked with a raised eyebrow when he remembered all the stuff Vampires could do.

"Well back then, Marceline killed some vampires in past before they came back. That's when me, Finn, Marceline and Bubblegum helped to get rid of them. Also Marceline is kinda like you when it comes to hunger. She sometimes needs red color so she doesn't go berserk." Jake replies.

"I see, well still not sure if she killed them all or not but good for her if they were evil, not good for her if she missed a group, she go around the entire planet and end them or just on this continent?" Wirt said before he starts walking towards the exit.

"Uh… don't know what continent means, but Marceline said she traveled the world and killed a bunch of lesser Vampires before killing the big bosses." Jake replies.

"A continent is a massive landmass that islike this that houses many beings like you, Huntress, Finn, and possibly many others from what I gathered so far, for all we know, Vampires could be alive if they hid on some small islands, disguised themselves as other beings, or other Continents away from this continent called…. What exactly?... don't think I got what it's called, last time it was called the United States of America or the USA, last I saw on the globe or a small object that gave a basic map of the entire world, there were around 7 seas and quite a number of landmasses bigger than the USA." Wirt said when he points out that possibility.

Jake and Huntress Wizard blinked for a moment before Jake said this.

"Well this… continent is called Ooo."

"I see, still going to have to ask this Marceline if she really traveled everywhere later, but for now, I got this Bubblegum to meet." Wirt said with a Stoic look on his face before he exits the ruins and left Huntress and Jake behind.

Jake looks at Huntress before he spoke.

"Sorry about what happened earlier Huntress. I'm sure Finn is too."

"No worries Jake, but next time try and look before you leap, if you got hit with that Axe of his by accident, your arm or your entire body could have been oilified." Huntress said while naming the term turning a person into oil oilified.

Jake shudders before he spoke.

"Y-Yeah… wouldn't wanna be that guy that gets turned into oil."

"Well we should get going, Finn looked a bit pale for some reason so I apologize if he had to rush here, or did he have some kind of nightmare?" Huntress said when she saw how snappy Finn was, granted moral code aside, he's normally alright with killing evil if it does the world good, but this seemed off even for him.

Jake scratch his head for a moment before he spoke up.

"I'm not sure. He says he's okay but I know he's lying but doesn't want to talk about it."

"I see… well still, better safe than sorry, we should get going before Finn and Wirt start a fight or something." Huntress said before she starts to walk to the exit.

Jake gulps a bit while hoping Finn doesn't do anything before he follows Huntress Wizard out of the ruins.

To their surprise, the two were not fighting, Finn was just sitting on a nearby rock while he looked away from Wirt, and Wirt just stood on another rock to look around the place with a stoic look on his face, but if you looked close enough, you could see a twinkle of curiosity in it when Wirt saw that he was standing at the edge of some kind of grasslands and saw a place made of ice in the distance, a kingdom made of Candy in another… and to some cringe to him, saw a Kingdom made of fire...

Jake blinks for a moment after walking up to Huntress before he spoke up.

"Well… they're not fighting. That's good."

"But for how long?... should get going now, Hey Wirt, Finn, you two ready?" Huntress said which got the two men's attention before Wirt nods and Finn said this when he got to his feet.

"Yeah, and Wirt… welcome to the Land of Ooo and the main part where I live in the Grasslands is in a large treefort." Finn said with Wirt looking at Finn without saying anything before Finn just hopped off his rock and starts walking with Wirt in tow.

Jake looks at Huntress before he spoke up.

"Think Wirt is still peeved at Finn?"

"Well… as long as Finn doesn't do anything, seems Wirt will ignore him, so I guess as long as Finn stays out of Wirts way, Wirt won't have any issues with him, better get going so we can make sure nothing happens though." Huntress said before she starts to jog after the two which left Jake behind for a moment.

"Yeah." Jake said in a low tone before he stretched to look a bit big and starts running after the trio.

While the four walked, Wirt seemed to go on autopilot when he seemed to zone out to Finn and Jake before Finn said this when he got next to Wirt.

"Hello?" Finn said while he waved a hand in front of Wirt's face to get nothing while the group keeps walking before Finn looked back at the others when he wondered what happened.

Huntress was curious before she tried to call him.

"You okay Wirt?"

However Wirt stayed zoned out while the group kept walking but contrary to his spaced out tone, he was having a talk with the Beast again.

_"So Beast, from what you can tell, think Finn and Jake will be an issue if I don't lose them somehow?, I get the feeling they may get in the way of me getting oil for the Lantern, Huntress seems OK from the looks of things but its these two I may have an issue with."_ Wirt thought while he keeps on walking, his Lantern would react if he was getting close to anything and it was because he was distracted by Huntress's… rear end that he missed the que, not this time while his left hand held the Lantern tightly.

_**"Eh, I wouldn't worry. I'm sure they won't cause no harm to us once they find out who we are. Besides at least your new girlfriend will back us up."**_ The Beast said before chuckling.

Wirt stumbles for a moment before righting himself while he had this thought.

_"It's not like that alright!, besides, Anna aside before she died, time made it pretty clear that I'm not aging anymore, so unless there is a lady not only willing to look past you and the actions you made in the past, and is immortal like us, I really doubt I can get anymore romantic adventures or whatever those books said, besides it's been over 200 years to 500, but I lost count after 250, so could have been longer, point is, I… am very rusty, granted I'm not the nervous kid that I was in the past anymore but I still have trouble with the ladies when they see the Lantern and the horns in the Unknown… bit of a… what was it that that Highwayman said in the Dark light Tavern… a Chick repellent… seems to be a term that he picked up from another human soul and said that term seemed perfect for a monster like me."_ Wirt thought while he looked to the Lantern… granted he didn't harbor anymore negative thoughts over the years for the Beast or the Lantern once he studied the place more, though the kid part did irk him still somewhat, but he did know that in the Unknown, the Beast was necessary to judge souls or more like test them to see if they would go back to the land of the living or stay in the Fantasy once their old form was erased and they were given a form fitting for the unknown… technically a rebirth so to speak and the oil was like falling leaves giving nutrients to trees and what not, so the oil was like a trade so to speak to the beast for giving them what they wished... Made Wirt think a few times when he realized that years ago… oddly enough it did cause the Beast to lighten up on Wirt when he learned that lesson and managed to help him figure out who were the bad souls and who were the good souls and Wirt stayed away from the good ones if he could help it, in a way, Wirt and the Beast had a connection of sorts that made them respect one another which helped them last to this day.

** _"But things change. I mean you may have horns but that Huntress woman has antlers on her head and you can summon roots while she looks like she's a part of nature or something. I say that's a match made indeed. Also you may not noticed but… I saw her blushing when she was looking at your body a bit earlier before that dumb bandit showed up."_ **

Wirt blushed a bit when he heard that before he shook his head before thinking this.

_"Yeah well I doubt much will happen, she seems cool with me, but I'm sure if push came to shove, she would try and stop me as well, I'm no idiot after all, learned that a few times over the years so not easy for me to make friends, and to top it all off, we just met."_ Wirt thought while he was brought back to reality for a moment to look back at Huntress to see what she was doing right now.

"Finally. You were spacing out on us. Were you talking to Beast or thinking?" Huntress asked with a curious look.

"Beast?" Finn said while he looked at Wirt when all he saw was him, how was he talking to someone without saying anything?... was he like Marceline and could do that tele… tele… psychic thing where one person talked to another with their mind.

Jake was also curious too before Huntress looks at Wirt before speaking up.

"Think we should tell them?"

"Eh go ahead, they will find out sooner or later from this Bubblegum person anyway." Wirt said with a tone that showed no emotion which surprised Finn greatly before he looked to Huntress with a confused look on his face.

Jake was also confused before Huntress spoke.

"Okay Finn, Jake, there's something you should know about Wirt. He doesn't know anything about Ooo however he has lived for at least the same amount of years as either Bubblegum or Marceline has, maybe longer. You see Bubblegum has this book and it tells a story about Wirt, his younger brother, their friends and this creature called the Beast. Now in the story the Beast preys on innocent people for their souls that he turns them into oil which he needs for his lantern. Wirt and his brother were in this place called the Unknown which is like a limbo of sorts. Story said that Wirt stayed behind while his friends took his younger brother to safety while Wirt sacrificed himself to kill the Beast. However, that was not true because it seems that Wirt made a deal with Beast to let it's soul live within Wirt while Wirt helps find some souls for the lantern he's carrying. Although the souls they need are ones that are evil. Now you two may judge Wirt but remember without those souls he might go into a frenzy like Marceline almost did when Jake ate all of her red." She said while remember hearing the part about what happened.

Finn had a shocked look on his face while shuddering when he remembered how Marceline looked and acted when he remembered bringing that Ruby or Emerald it seems to the Red starved vampire… really made him think about Wirts situation but still wondered if killing all of the bad guys was right if they could be redeemed later, some bad guys did try to kill him before and was able to be friends with a few of them.

Jake was shocked after hearing everything before he spoke up.

"Okay well I can understand why some bad guys need to die but can't some be redeemed? I mean how evil can those souls be to power up that lantern?"

"Well… don't know details, but it seems Wirt goes after those that his Lantern leads him to, seems he was using it as a compass to them." Huntress said before Wirt spoke up.

"Thieves who do it for selfish reasons, Rapists who harm woman, murderers who enjoy killing, those kinds of souls… I only go for souls as black as the oil I use, so it's not like I don't go after partly tainted souls, for example, take Jake for instance, you have some kind of partial taint to your soul, but its faded greatly but its still there, from the size, I'm guessing you were a thief or something, bit of a pattern with other Dark souls or tained light souls that I met so I got a good gauge of reading souls." Wirt said while he looked at Jake and Jake could have imagined it… but it was like Wirt wasn't looking at him… but at his soul.

Jake was shocked after hearing that before he spoke up.

"Wow, didn't know you could read people like that."

"Well it's not like I don't pick targets at random, believe me, I maybe a monster now, but I was once human before even if others don't believe that." Wirt said while his facial expression never changed, seems unlike with Huntress, Wirt was not really the expressive type.

Jake and Finn were surprised when they heard that before Finn spoke.

"Y-You were human before?"

"Yeah, but I was in the Unknown when some kind of bomb went off, so aside from some human souls and humanoid like beings who lived there naturally, never really saw normal humans, in the Unknown, its a Limbo between life and death and if a person wants to live in the Unknown… they give up their previous life and form to the Beast and become Edelwood to fuel the Beasts Lantern, still don't know why he went after kids in the past, but I only go for souls who are to corrupt to be redeemed, the good ones… I try and help them ease into their path… whether its to pass on in the Unknown or if they go back to the land of the Living, it's their call in the end… after I became the second Beast, or the Forest Beast that some say, I've been guiding souls with the help of the Lantern so that no soul gets lost along the way… like Greg and I did when we were in a near death state…" Wirt said before he got a bit lost in thought while the group starts to approach a large tree in the center of the Grasslands… the Treefort.

The trio looked at Wirt before Finn spoke up.

"You okay Wirt?"

Wirt however ignored Finn for a moment to say this when he looked to the Treefort.

"... personally… sometimes I wonder if I'm still in a half dead state and this is all just some kind of dream… hard to tell when so many amazing beings pop up one after the other… and I get the feeling more will appear soon… like this tree for instance… for some reason I can tell its content… like it's lived a full life sheltering its inhabitants over the years and as long as it did its job… it wouldn't mind if it was sacrificed to protect them…" Wirt said like he was in his own world right now.

Finn and Jake blinked for a moment before Jake spoke up.

"Well… it just so happens that Finn and I live there. Well technically just Finn since I moved in with Lady."

"I see… personally I can feel how happy this tree is about you two being here, guess you two have some baggage but all in all, are good souls." Wirt said before he looked around a bit before seeing the Candy Kingdom in the distance before he starts walking to it all of a sudden.

Finn, Jake and Huntress looked at each other before they quickly try to catch up with Wirt.

A bit later with Wirt not seeming tired from his constant stride, he, Finn, Jake, and Huntress were at the gate of the Candy Kingdom with the Banana guards at the gate and Gumball guardians looking Wirts way with analytical looks before their eyes widen a bit and said this when they got to their feet.

**"Evil presence detected!"** The Gumball guardians said while looking at Wirt who looked up at them without being phased by that… he did become one with the Beast and to these two giants, he might as well be one of the worst Monsters alive right now.

That's when Finn and Jake got in front of Wirt before Finn spoke up to the Gumball Guardians.

"Don't attack! He's not a monster!"

However one of the Guardians spoke up.

**"Negative, we were programmed to keep an eye on anyone with possible evil in their beings like Sweet P, however unlike Sweet P who is more or less a shell to hold the Lich, This one here is saturated in evil, like he became one with a monster, we were given instructions to protect this kingdom and we won't allow a evil being like him in."** A Gumball guardian said while one of them raised a massive fist like it was about to attack Wirt with a downward strike to avoid hitting Finn and Jake.

However everyone heard a voice that made the Gumball Guardians stop with wide eyes when they heard this.

"That's enough! Stand down you two." Said a voice belonging to Bubblegum as was walking towards the group with another woman floating beside.

The Gumball Guardians and everyone else looked to the Castle Gates when they opened before everyone saw Princess Bubblegum and oddly enough a floating woman as well while Wirt examined them… they both had dark souls but not to tainted, granted considering the state of the world right now, some people had to do many things to survive… Wirt though not really showing any emotion on his face, just looked to the duo silently while he saw the two approaching him and saw that the floating one held a big umbrella, most likely to block out the sunlight.

Finn, Jake and Huntress Wizard sighs a bit with relief before Finn spoke up.

"Hey PB, glad you came by. And hey Marceline." He said while giving the woman now known as Marceline the Vampire Queen a happy smile.

Marceline smiles a bit as well at the happy look that Finn gave her before saying this.

"Well considering the old book I gave Bonnie here could have some facts in it, I wanted to see this Wirt guy up close, and I gotta say, not bad in the intimidating factor." Marceline said with a fanged grin while Wirt stayed silent for a moment.

"I see, so you're Bubblegum and you're Marceline the Vampire huh?, thought I was seeing things with that gem like thing but seems you really are mostly pink… and you are really a Vampire… guess this world really did change." Wirt said to Bubblegum and Marceline with a emotionless tone while he saw a few Candy citizens walking up to the gate but shivered with some fear when they saw how… unnatural Wirt looked which made him realize that even with a strange world as this, just his appearance alone would cause many to cower in fear…

Everyone else notice before Bubblegum spoke.

"Yes well… despite everything that happened to you today, it's good to finally meet you Wirt."

"Hmmm… well you would be a rare one, doubt I would stay long, seems those guardian things are just itching to try and attack me and I seem to be scaring your citizens… so mind if we make these questions quick and I'll get out of your hair." Wirt said while he didn't really seem interested to be here anymore.

Bubblegum and everyone else sees this before the Candy Monarch spoke.

"I'll be happy to answer some questions but how about we all go inside and I'll give everyone some tea since I know you 4 walked for a while." She offered.

"... Sure… will have to be a quick one though…" Wirt said while he looked up to the Guardians again who kept an eye on him.

Bubblegum sees that before she spoke up.

"Don't worry. Even though they were made to protect both my kingdom and my people, I still can tell them to stop."

"Maybe, but I don't want to cause trouble, so how about this since my Lantern is a key thing for me, Huntress, while I speak with Bubblegum, can you hold onto my Lantern, I doubt many will appreciate if I walk in with them if they put two and two together about me, I'll leave my Axe as well but you may need a one of those guys to even move it a little if you need to fill the Lantern." Wirt said while he points a thumb at the Gumball guardians which made a few wonder how heavy the Axe was.

"How heavy can that thing be?, looks like a simple woodcutter's axe to me." Marceline said while Wirt raised an eyebrow before he shrugged and said this.

"Alright… catch." Wirt said before he made a simple pass to Marceline who raised an eyebrow while she raised a hand to catch it… but everyone was shocked when she got slammed right into the ground while everyone saw Marceline's arm stuck under the Axe.

"W-What the F-Flip!?" Marceline said before she tried to lift her arm but to her shock, her arm didn't budge.

Everyone was surprise when they saw that before wondering what the axe was made of before Finn spoke.

"Hang on Marcy, I'll help you." He said before he tries to get the axe off of the Vampire Queen's arm.

However Finn couldn't even budge it before Wirt just kept his stoic look while he walked up to them and gripped the axe handle and picked it up with ease before he said this.

"Forgot to mention it has enchantments, one of them is that if you are too weak, it can't be lifted, the weight is too heavy for many and I use it for powerful attacks." Wirt said before he walked up to Huntress and after taking a moment to chop the axe into the ground next to her, he held his Lantern to Huntress for her to take while Wirt ignored Marceline and saying she's not weak.

Huntress blinks after hearing everything before she took the lantern.

Finn looks at the Vampire Queen with a concern before speaking.

"You okay Marcy?" He asked after offering her his hand.

Marceline frowns a bit while she took Finn's hand and said this when she managed to stand up.

"Yeah, though that weight thing must be rigged since I'm a lot stronger than most put together here." Marceline said with a serious look in her eyes.

That's when Finn tries to cheer her up.

"You still are Marcy. We just didn't know ahead of time."

Marceline blushed a tad bit from that before saying this.

"Yeah you're right, must have because I was off guard, doubt I will fall for that again… literally." Marceline said with a grin on her face when she felt better.

Finn smiles at the Vampire Queen while Jake smirks at the two before looking at Wirt before he asked this.

"Did you enchant your axe so no one can try and steal it?"

"Or use it against another, you 3 saw what happened when I killed that Bandit leader." Wirt said before he turned to Bubblegum and said this.

"Well then Bubblegum, lead the way and I'll answer as many questions as I am able to." Wirt said while showing he was unarmed with his arms flexing a bit from moving alone to show he wasn't a kid or a man to mess with.

Bubblegum surprisingly blushes a tad bit when she saw that before the Candy Monarch quickly regains her composure before she spoke up.

"Yes lets." She said before she motions everyone to follow her.

Everyone followed Bubblegum while Huntress carried Wirts lantern and left the Axe behind, she doubt it would go anywhere and something was telling her to follow along for now.

A bit later, with many people either cowering from Wirt or being nervous around him, the group was in Bubblegum's throne room while Wirt looks around the place.

Bubblegum asks one of the servants to make some tea along something red for Marceline before she turns to Wirt before asking this.

"Okay Wirt, while the tea is being made, I'm sure you have some questions right?" She asked while giving Wirt a kind smile.

"Indeed, but I believe you have your own as well, want to start this game of 20 questions and we take turns after after that?" Wirt said when he looked Bubblegum in the eyes.

"That works fine." She said in agreement.

"Very well, what is your first question?" Wirt asked while he waited for Bubblegum's question.

Bubblegum took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"Okay well for starters… what was life like before the Mushroom War?, like what did you and Greg do before the whole Beast thing?"

"Mushroom War?, Do you mean a world war?, Guess I missed that In the Unknown, I was around my teen years when the Beast and I became one, as for what Greg and I did, we were kids and we were living with our mom, going to school, and I had trouble asking this girl I liked in the past out, her name was Sara, but she got swept off her feet by this guy I know called Jason Funderberker, it was Halloween, a time of year where kids go around to ask adults for Candy, I won't bore you with details but Greg and I went to the Unknown that day when he nearly drowned, and I guess my fully human body died when I became what I am, Greg and I were half Brothers, and while he could have been a goofball and what not, he was better at keeping positive in the Unknown, as for life before the Mushroom War… well… aside from me being to nervous to be around many at the time, life was Peaceful, granted there could have been fights far from where my hometown was but life there was Peaceful, the worst that I had to worry for before the Unknown was my crush and my brother, sorry if I got too wordy your highness." Wirt said when he felt like he rambled a bit.

Everyone was a bit surprise after hearing stuff before Finn spoke up to Wirt.

"You know, I can somewhat relate to what you went through. I was adopted by Jake's family when I was baby which makes us brothers no matter what. Never did know who my real parents were till I met my dad first though it didn't go well when I lost my arm because of him. Then later I found my mom who kinda put her mind in a computer while controlling robot replicas of herself to help the island of humans. Plus I also have some trouble with romance as well."

"Really?, Well that's interesting, but trouble with romance?, Seems to me you have plenty of ladies who seem cool around you, and looks like that Marceline woman there doesn't mind you getting so close to her, personally they seem nice enough to date and you don't seem too bad, so what's stopping you from asking one out?, I'll admit to my faults but romance wise, you seem better off then I was, I couldn't even stay in the same general area as Sera at the time, yet your standing next to multiple beautiful women without batting an eye." Wirt said without any ill intentions, heck, he seemed genuinely curious while Marceline blushed more at what Wirt said when she did notice Finn being a bit closer than usual and didn't feel uncomfortable.

Bubblegum blushed a bit again at the compliment while Huntress blinks for a moment before she somehow blushes at the compliment as well.

Jake chuckles a bit when he noticed Finn blushing a bit as he looked at Marceline for a moment.

"So, Your highness, do you have another Question or may I ask mine?" Wirt said with a stoic look on his face.

Bubblegum regains her composure before she spoke up.

"No, you can ask now."

"Very well, I'll put it simple then, are you and your vampire friend as old as I am?, personally you and your friend seem too young to be nearly hundreds of years old." Wirt asked while Marceline blinked at the question, she was a vampire so being immortal was a given, though Bubblegum on the other hand…

Said Candy Monarch however blushed again when she heard that before Jake spoke up.

"Dude, Marceline is 1000 years old and PB here well… I don't know but I think Finn does."

Finn blushed a bit while rubbing the back of his head when he remembered how old Bubblegum was and could be around Marceline's age before Wirt spoke up.

"Maybe, but I'm just wondering how they can look this young, immortality is different then eternal youth, so just wondering why they don't look around 1000 while they look to be 18 to 20's, I normally have to take in Oil every now and then or I'll technically waste away, learned that the hard way when I started out and nearly ran out of Oil when I didn't want to kill anyone period." Wirt said which showed his own brand of immortality had a catch to it.

Bubblegum seems blush a bit more while Marceline rubbed the back of her head before she spoke up.

"Well… I was at first a half demon, which also makes me half human since my mom, who was also human, met my dad, who's a demon. Anyway when I killed this Vampire King and his court, the dude bit me before he fully died making me the last Vampire in the world and I was 19 at the time."

"I see, you know if you took out every single Vampire around the world or just in Ooo?, because while I can tell you're strong, I highly doubt that you can take out every vampire in the world single handedly if they have some kind of system of teamwork, if this Vampire King at the time was able to bring an army that you took out and if they are normally loners, then he should have some kind of backup plan for just in case, after all, at the time you were infamous with killing Vampires, so would he really bring every single Vampire around the world for one hunter?, because to me, it seems like this place has many interesting things in Ooo already, when I first exited the Unknown, I found some ruins, hunted some bandits down and fought one who controlled a giant robot, now while that's not the most shocking, considering I saw those two giant robot things outside of this Kingdom, but your a Vampire, Jake is a talking magic dog with a stretching body, Huntress is a plant like being like myself, and Princess Bubblegum here is walking talking, humanoid Bubblegum, personally in the strangeness, Finn's the odd one out for being a non magical being with a robotic right arm, so instead of using logic in the normal way, if this Vampire King was powerful, couldn't he have small groups of Vampires go into hiding and build their forces back up?, it has been over 1000 years so who knows what can happen." Wirt said with a stoic look on his face.

Marceline did took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"It maybe possible… but not really. I mean back then I made a mistake of asking Bonnibel to remove my Vampire side which resulted in bringing back the Vampire King and his court. I mean if there were some vampires that were in hiding then the Vampire King would've called for backup."

"Maybe not in Ooo if you really did take out all Vampires here, but riddle me this, what about outside of Ooo, there are many land masses and what not that, from what I can gather, have yet to be explored, I heard from Jake on the way here from the Treefort that he, Finn, and some woman named Susan Strong went to an island of Humans who at the time, was thought to be extinct, maybe they could have done something similar… as for when they were released, if the Vampire King and his court was released, couldn't they have fed a bit on people every now and then until they were taken down?, there is a thing called Sanguine Vampirism that means that a person who is bit by a Vampire slowly transforms into one over a few days, know of anyone who was possibly bitten?, all it takes is one rouge and boom, many more pop up." Wirt said while giving those options.

Everyone else took a moment to think on this before Finn spoke up.

"Not to our knowledge. We haven't see anyone getting bitten."

"I see, well if no one popped up then, then I guess were in the clear, I mean it's not like anyone here missed even an animal right?" Wirt said when he didn't know the Vampire Kings true form… but it did raise the question… if the Vampire King, originally a lion could be what he was… what about other animals?

Everyone else was now thinking that which could be a bit concerning.

Wirt raised an eyebrow before he said this.

"What?, did I say something wrong?" Wirt said while he felt left out of the loop right now.

That's when Jake spoke.

"No, it's nothing. It's just back then the Vampire King's true form was from a lion he bit. So we don't know if there were any animals he bit."

"I see, well if any Vampire animals do pop up, then I guess we can blame the former king, I mean did he travel with animals if he seemed fond of them?" Wirt said while raising an eyebrow at the group.

"Well there was a cow along with a horse and some other animals in a sunless room he made though they didn't look they were bitten." Marceline said when she remembered seeing the Vampire King with animals.

"I see, well their fur or what not could have hidden the bite marks, I mean unless he didn't feed on humans, then maybe he fed on animals to sustain himself, you never know, did you even get a good look at the animals he was with?" Wirt said with a raised eyebrow.

Marceline took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"I don't think I did."

"I see, well just in case, better keep an eye out at night, for all we know, those Forest beast rumors could have been them because until I left the Unknown, I never even heard of Ooo before." Wirt said to point out that forest Beast rumor that he heard about from the bandits.

Everyone did make sure to remember that before Bubblegum spoke.

"So Wirt, any other questions you have?"

"Hmmm… well like I said, how are you still so young looking even though people have told me you're over 1000?" Wirt said when he seemed curious about that as well.

Bubblegum blushes in embarrassment before she spoke up.

"Well… long ago, I was born from a huge wad of gum whom I referred to as my mother. I wanted to see what the outside world was like so I left but I wasn't alone. I had my brother Neddy who's very cautious about being outside. Anyway, years past and I started growing my Kingdom. Like Marceline I was also 19 but I seemed to stop aging when I became that age."

"I see, well if I happen to see you in a hundred years, then hope it will be on friendly terms, time is hard for me to gauge in the Unknown when a mist is floating through the place most of the time." Wirt said with a stoic tone.

"Well I'm sure we'll be good friends. I mean you haven't caused any trouble here." Bubblegum said.

Wirt raised an eyebrow at that before he said this.

"Maybe, just hope your still a light soul then, I can tell your soul is stained somewhat, same with Marceline as well there…" Wirt said while his gaze went from looking to Bubblegum… to her soul again.

Bubblegum was confused before she spoke up.

"W-Wait what do you mean stained?"

"For example… have you harmed anyone lately?... Jake has a stain on his soul and its in pattern with a thief but that one faded greatly, doesn't mean it will fade entirely but still means he did something bad in the past… yours… is more questionable…" Wirt said while he looked at Bubblegum with a Stoic look in his eyes while his tone got a bit more serious.

Everyone else was looking at Bubblegum before said Candy Monarch spoke up.

"Well… I might've did something bad in the past but that was a long time ago."

"I see, seems like you have many stains on your soul from those actions… just a word of warning… if your soul gets to the point its pitch black… well… your guardians will have a reason to force me away then… my job is to make sure evil souls don't run amok, don't care what others here think of me, I've done my job for hundreds of years without getting thanks and only complaints so it's not like it would matter to me if anyone here got angry." Wirt said while he keeps looking at Bubblegum without breaking his tone of voice…. He was serious…

Bubblegum gulped a bit before Finn spoke up.

"Whoa hold on, I don't know what PB did but she's not evil and neither is Marcy."

Wirt then looked at Finn before saying this.

"Really?, not in the last few years?, cause great damage to another or did questionable things?... well… not like it matters to me what anyone thinks, I've been hated and despised by many in the Unknown and from the looks of things, I'll be despised around Ooo and I lost all I care about there so it's not like anyone would care about what I do if I try and be nice… I'm no hero, but I'm no villain… besides… I do my job to protect the Unknown, and I ran into Bandits shortly after leaving the Unknown who raped, pillaged, and what not, their souls had those stains and they were pitch black… once a person gets that far, its normally impossible to get it back to normal." Wirt said like he didn't really care what Finn said.

However Finn did say this.

"But nothing can be impossible. There's still a chance for someone to be redeemed."

"Then it looks like you'll have to think of me as a monster to be put down then in the future, I go after Dark souls to survive and if you get in my way Finn, seems like only one of us will walk away alive… you a good guy Finn but not everyone is redeemable, reality isn't that kind, the Mushroom War is proof of that and the Bandits that I ran into who tried to kill me only prove it more… I won't go after any innocent, but get in my way of hunting so I can live… well… guess we can never meet eye to eye if you don't get that." Wirt said while he looked Finn in the eyes to show that he was serious.

Finn sees the look and before he spoke.

"Look I'm not trying to be your enemy. I can understand why you do it since it's like Marceline with her red. I mean you're not the only one to have killed bad guys."

"Maybe, but that's only after they do something horrible, I mean have you ever stopped a bad guy before they did something bad and tried to convince them to not be evil?... you do your job and your thanked, but me, all everyone will see is a monster, and unless your Vampire friend here feeds on you daily so she doesn't go after others, then she must have some kind of substitute for blood, but I need a specific type of oil for my Lantern that only comes from the death of my enemies or from Edelwood trees in the Unknown… trees that are born from the souls of the near death who give up their forms for new ones in the Unknown… so tell me Finn… **What can I do to not be a monster when I have to be one to live?"** Wirt said while his face gained the shadow look again with the two white eyes while his tone turned demonic… which made a Banana guard or two feint from the sight alone.

Finn had no idea what to say and thought he crossed some line of sorts.

Bubblegum sees the awkwardness before she spoke up to Finn.

"Finn… I think one of the maids made need help with bringing refreshments." She said making Finn quickly go to the kitchen though it seems he needs some time to think.

Marceline frowns a bit before she said this.

"Look bud, I don't know what is your deal but try and not piss me off, I only found out that I can drain the color red from experimenting, unless you tried that, then don't even bother trying to say that you tried to not be a monster." Marceline said before she floats after Finn while Wirt stays silent throughout that.

Jake, Bubblegum and Huntress felt that things got beyond awkward before Bubblegum spoke up.

"Umm… it's probably not a good idea to ask more but if you want Wirt, you can stay in one of the guest rooms just in case."

Wirt however stayed silent when he turned towards Huntress and walked to her before he took his Lantern gently from her before he walked away while saying this.

"Considering things, better if I leave since many are not too welcoming here." Wirt said before he exits the throne room before anyone can stop him.

Bubblegum sighs before she rubs her head a bit before speaking.

"Oh Glob… I didn't want to this to be awkward."

Huntress then said this when she took a moment to think.

"Bit more than awkward here… unless something is done, I don't think Finn or Wirt will be friendly in the future, and you heard Wirt, many here don't seem friendly to him." Huntress said when she remembered how scared most where when they saw Wirt… and this went on way before in the Unknown as well if she heard right.

That's when Jake spoke.

"Well in their defense it's the first time they see Wirt. I'm sure they'll warm up to him including Finn despite what Wirt has to do."

"Maybe Jake, but you saw how Finn looked when Wirt talked about those stained souls and what not and Wirt saying he wouldn't show mercy, we better hope Wirt doesn't try to harm someone that Finn cares about or we could be looking at a repeat of that book that Bubblegum has… and this time I doubt anyone would know the ending of that battle." Huntress said while the scene went to Wirt who was walking through the Candy Kingdom while he saw people still cowering from him or straight up getting out of his way.

It wasn't long before the Beast spoke up.

_ **"Talk about a bad first impression."** _

_"Maybe, but they would learn sooner or later so I was just being honest, sooner or later most will die of old age so not like it matters to me if I make friends with them or not, you saw how shocked most of them looked when I talked about stained souls and how I need to hunt to survive."_ Wirt thought while he keeps on walking.

That's when someone starts calling his name.

"Wirt." Said a feminine voice.

Wirt stopped before he looked to see Huntress running his way but he kept quiet when she got near before he said this.

"Need something Huntress?" Wirt said with a Stoic tone… which in reverse could be annoying to Huntress who is normally the one to act like that… but the look in Wirts eyes showed no emotion at all.

Huntress frowns a bit at Wirt before she spoke up.

"You can't just leave after what happened today."

"How so?, seems to me that I'm not really welcomed here so I might as well go before I cause more trouble." Wirt said while he keeps the stoic look on his face.

Huntress Wizard frowns again before she got in front Wirt to make him stop in his tracks.

Wirt just raised an eyebrow at Huntress but stayed silent to see if she had something to say.

"Look, you said some harsh things even though you were being honest but no one said you can leave. Besides they just don't understand what you went through."

"Then take a look around and tell me if people are as willing as Bubblegum to liste-!" Wirt said before he got surprised when a rock was thrown and at it the side of his head before some black blood like substance flowed a bit from the wound.

Huntress was surprised when she saw that before she looks around and speaks up.

"Who threw that?!" She asked while frowning

However no one said anything while they cowered behind various things and it looked like many could have thrown that rock before Wirt said this when he stood back up while his face didn't show any emotions.

"Welp, guess that answers if I should stick around or not." Wirt said before he walked by Huntress while not really caring about his injury which healed up a moment later.

Huntress then turns to the Candy people and surprisingly glares at them before she spoke.

"I don't know which one of you did that but you and everyone that supports it should be ashamed of themselves. You can't judge anyone by how they look."

However she saw a rough looking Candy person speaking up from nearby.

"Maybe, but you heard the Gumball Guardians and do you know how many times this kingdom was nearly destroyed or taken over, even if he is friendly, we heard of the Forest beast and we heard of the things he did, I didn't throw that but can you really blame anyone for acting like that when strangers and what not seem to pull trouble to this place… yeah, I may not like it but try and think of it from the citizen's perspective… did they ever ask for trouble to come here time and time again?" The Rough looking Candy person said while he walked to Huntress to show he was an elderly Candy person and from the look of things, saw a lot of things in the past that he didn't want to.

Huntress Wizard crossed her arms before speaking up.

"Even what you're saying is true, you must remember there are two sides of every story. I mean did it ever occurred to everyone that there might be another forest beast? He's some man living in the forest. I mean I live in a forest do you people consider me bad?"

"Three questions then as thinkers before I leave, one… even if there are other Forest beasts, have you met anyone as nerve wracking as him?... I don't know about you and maybe because unlike you, we're not trained fighters or beings like Marceline who are powerful in their own right, but we feel fear and… feel some kind of attraction to him that lets us drop our guard, not in a romantic way, but in a way that seems like he can be trusted… 2… we heard things from here and there that after a strange forest appeared, stranger things were happening here and there, like more people going missing and what not… so tell me… are we wrong to worry and stay away from someone who we think is dangerous… but my third and most important question…. Why are you so concerned about him, your infamous for not really caring about others in general… so why care about him at all when as far as we know, he's a complete stranger to you." The Rough looking candy person said before he starts walking away with this.

"No need to answer me at all, consider this the ramblings of an old man who was curious… I mean… it's not everyday you see a normally emotionless woman showing emotion for another." The Elderly Candy Man cryptically said before he vanished down an alleyway.

Huntress was a bit confused before her eyes widen a bit after hearing the Elderly Candy Man say that.

Why would Huntress show concern or emotion to someone She hardly knew? The only person she ever did show emotion was when she kissed Finn however she did told him that they weren't meant to be but surprisingly they ended up staying friends.

Wirt however was… different yet the Wood Nymph didn't know why?

The scene went back to Wirt while he was approaching his Axe after he left the Candy Kingdom gates and went to pick it up when he saw for some strange reason a robed figure, its features were not seen under the hood and all that, in fact it was like it was enchanted to keep the figures identity a secret for some reason which caused Wirt to ask this.

"So… what's with the robe?... trying to be mysterious Dark soul?... well I don't really care but unless you know what's good for you, you should leave, personally would have cut you down here and now but I'm not in the mood to get in a three way fight if someone takes it wrong." Wirt said while he looked at the figure with an emotionless look on his face.

The emotionless figure doesn't say anything but continue to stare at Wirt.

Wirt does the same for a moment before Wirt heard this from behind him.

"Wirt!" A feminine voice calls out.

Wirt didn't need to look away from the figure to know it was Huntress before he surprised her when he said this.

"Keep back!" Wirt said with some kind of urgency in his voice while he keeps looking at the emotionless figure who turned to look at Huntress with a look that Wirt recognized… one of raw hunger.

Huntress stops in her tracks after hearing that before noticing the robed figure. She may not see his/her face but Huntress didn't like how it was staring at her before the Wood Nymph brought out her arrow and asked this.

"What are you looking at?"

However what she didn't expect was the figure blurring before seeing a gloved hand nearly gripping her face before she heard Wirt say this.

**"Oi… I believe you need to go through me first."** Wirt said before Huntress saw that the gloved hand pulled away to reveal that she was nearly grabbed by the robe figure while it got thrown away from her by Wirt whose arm was bent back like it didn't have joints like a flexible tree moving in the wind before he saw the robed figure land on its feet a bit away from him when his arm went back to normal.

Huntress was shocked when she saw that before speaking up.

"T-Thanks Wirt."

A moment later Wirt and Huntress heard many people heading their way like Bubblegum, Jake, Finn, Marceline, and many guards, and the Gumball Guardians who looked at the the two but Wirt kept Quiet while he keeps his eye on the figure, one bad move and Wirt would either lose his life or Huntress's life or possibly others here.

Everyone was now wondering who the robed figure was before Huntress spoke.

"Who in the Nightosphere are you?"

However what everyone didn't expect was the figure raising their right hand and a moment later a small light was seen which shot into the air before it burst… right before the area starts to look like the Sunless room that Marceline saw the Vampire King do to stay safe.

Marceline was shocked when she recognized it before speaking this.

"Oh Glob. Please don't tell me it's not what I think it is."

However to her chagrin, the figure gripped the robe before pulling it off to reveal that the person looked like a Humanoid Snake but with Vampire like traits… and wore some kind of odd armor.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the Vampire before Finn yells out.

"Who the heck are you?!"

However the figure stays silent before Wirt said this when he starts walking towards the figure after he held out his hand before the Axe launched from the ground and into his hand.

"Does it really matter who this person is?, it's kill or be killed, simple as that." Wirt said while he looked at the vampire figure with an emotionless look on his face that the Vampire gave to him in turn.

Everyone watched the duo looked at each before seeing if either one will strike.

That did happen when the vampire slugged Wirt through the chest before black blood was seen to gush from his chest while the Vampire pulled away to see the hole though Wirt's chest.

Everyone was shocked at when they saw that before Huntress Wizard surprisingly shouts this.

"WIRT!" She yells.

However what she didn't expect was Wirt saying this when he didn't seem to fazed for some reason.

"Oh relax Huntress… after all…" Wirt said while the blood slowly got reabsorbed into him and roots sprout from his body and connects together make it look like his body was never damaged in the first place.

"Unless my Lantern is messed with, I can't die." Wirt said while he was at 100% in front of everyone's eyes.

Huntress and everyone else felt relieved even though the Candy people are still a little afraid of him.

Huntress however did not know why she screamed his name like that along with the way she was worried him.

"Now then… I believe it's my turn… and I am in a bad mood so try and not take it personally… you just fought the wrong opponent." Wirt said right before he sliced the Vampire from the upper left part of their neck to their lower right of their hip with a quick slice of his Axe, normally it would turn a person into ink, but the Vampire used some blood to pull their body together… and some thought the Moon's regeneration was impressive… aside from the damaged clothing, the Vampire looked unharmed like Wirt.

Everyone was shocked when they saw that while Marceline had this thought.

_'Shit this one can regenerate almost like Moon. Who is this Vampire?'_

The scene went a bit away from the Candy Kingdom to the mountain overlooking the field where Wirt and the Vampire are fighting before a voice was heard.

"Hahaha, wow would you look at that, seems someone can actually give Gerald a fight, normally one good hit and pop, they blow up like a balloon filled with red colored water." A female voice said while she sounded amused while the camera pulled away a bit to show nine other figures… and every one of them had vampire like traits even if they were different species and the one who spoke looked like a Cat Humanoid similar to Me-Mow at her adult height, but this one seemed like a different species of cat.

"It would appear so." Said a male Vampire with grey skin.

"Still I do wonder who that man is, as far as I know, this place should only have weaklings like that Human named Finn, the traitor Marceline, that princess who managed to free our king and his court once, that mutt Jake and recently that wood nymph Huntress, still wonder why the head Vampire's sent us to wipe out this kingdom when only a trained grunt was needed granted we should be focusing on that traitor who nearly wiped us all out so good thing our king had plans for just in case, honestly aside from that new person with the Lantern and Axe, the others there barely have any power, reason why we sent Gerald who is the weakest of us." A rather large Vampire with bull like features said to make him look like a demonic minotaur.

"Hmmm, think we should just go down there now?" Asked another female vampire who happens to be a Water Nymph.

A fire elemental man who looked like a Vampire then shook his head before he said this.

"No, Gerald maybe the weakest of us, but we all have unique abilities that help us in battle… remember Gerald's ability?... personally I'm surprised that guy was able to cut Gerald in half like that bit its over now… I can feel that he's about to power up now." The Fire Elemental Vampire said while he and everyone else looked down to the fight to see that Wirt was looking at Gerald, or the silent Vampire with a stoic look on his face while he wondered what this Vampire would do next.

Finn and Jake believe Wirt may need help before Finn spoke up.

"Wirt! Let us help you!"

However before Wirt could say anything… the Silent Vampire's eyes glow before he finally spoke up.

"No need… I'm about to finish this little game before I annihilate you all… and just to let it sink in… that traitor there isn't the only one with multiple Vampiric abilities." The Vampire said with a deep emotionless tone to his voice while his body starts to emit some kind of pressure that made a chill go up everyone's spines but Wirt seemed disinterested.

Everyone was shocked that the silent Vampire could talk before Bubblegum spoke.

"Get back inside!" She ushered everyone.

However before most could move, The Vampire emits a large burst of power that shocked all when it knocked everyone to the ground besides Wirt who's eyes narrow a bit when Gerald said this while he held his hand out.

"For example… I can do this." The Vampire simply said before blood shot from the palm of his hand and a sword of blood was formed.

"I can manipulate blood freely and turn it into anything I want… not only that… but… limit removal…" The Vampire said before his body glows before everyone got blasted back by a burst of intense dense demonic power that… shockingly eclipsed Marceline's by a large amount.

Marceline was shocked that this Vampire's power was stronger than hers while everyone else tries to get up.

Wirt however sighs before he starts walking towards the Vampire much to his surprise with a raised eyebrow before Wirt said this.

"Is that all?" Wirt said shockingly while he gave the Vampire a disinterested tone.

_'Is that all?!'_ Everyone thought after getting up.

"What do you mean is that all?... this power eclipses that traitor's who never really trains and relies on the power she stole from the former king of Vampires, she doesn't even know the power she possesses." The Vampire said before the scene went to the other Vampires watching and the female cat Vampire said this with a raised eyebrow while another famale, a humanoid bunny like one laughed and laughed before she said this.

"Hehehe… i-is that all?... d-did he really just ask that?... did he go insane or something?" The Bunny like Vampire said while she tried to stop laughing.

Some of the Vampires did laugh while the Water Nymph one surprisingly didn't as she continues to look at the scene.

"So… I'm asking if that's all… personally if Vampires like you are a dime a dozen then I won't have many issues getting rid of you all if the rest of you have souls as black as yours… plenty of oil for me to enjoy." Wirt said before he aimed the tip of his axe towards the oil container in the lantern before he said this.

"Bit of a rock fact here, but just to tell you… my power grows the more oil I have in this Lantern… granted too much will be a bother to control… but… I was running low when you and I started this fight so I was nearly running on empty right now." Wirt said before who knows how much oil shot from the Axe and flows into the Lantern before Wirt's figure starts to shift a bit to get more muscular and muscular before he towers over the Vampire by quite a bit while he keeps looking at the Vampire with a stoic look.

Everyone was shocked when they saw that while Bubblegum and Huntress surprisingly blushed a bit at Wirt's muscles.

Gerald didn't expect what he saw but still gave Wirt a raised eyebrow before speaking.

"No amount of tricks will help you. Everyone here will die by my hand. I will make the traitor pay as I kill each of her friends. Though that pathetic human will make a nice meal. And I haven't forgotten about you Wood Nymph friend. She'll probably make a good pet or something."

Wirt however didn't seem to react much, but he did say this with a tone that he didn't really care about that threat.

"Well maybe, but you have to go through me first since I do need to top off my Axe… I am a fair guy though… one free hit… lets see how strong a so called Vampire like you is." Wirt said while he looked at the Vampire with a look that Gerald wasn't even on his radar.

Gerald raised his eyebrow again before he spoke up.

"Alright. You asked for it." He said before he swung his blood sword against Wirt's chest as hard as could to try and slice through his left arm to his right first.

A moment later, everyone saw a large dust cloud and a large force of power knock them back on their asses before things were oddly silent while everyone, Forces of the Candy Kingdom and the other Vampire's watching from afar saw that things got uncomfortably quiet.

Everyone on the ground groans before Finn, Bubblegum, Jake, Huntress and Marceline were the first to get up for a moment before looking to where Gerald and Wirt were.

A moment later everyone saw the dust cloud dissipating before everyone saw to their shock that while Gerald's attack did hit… it barely caused any damage when the blade got caught in the muscles of Wirt's left arm… the blade only sliced an inch deep while Wirt didn't seem to mind when black blood dripped a bit from the wound.

Gerald's eyes widen for a moment before he said this.

"Impossible."

"Well like a certain human said… nothing is impossible… now I believe it's my turn." Wirt said when he remembered Finn saying something like that before he raised his right arm with the Axe and got ready to swing it downwards while the scene went to the other Vampires right when the dust cloud settled to see that Wirt was barely harmed by that attack.

"No way. How can someone withstand Gerald's attack like it was nothing?" The Vampire asked with a surprised look.

Before anyone could say anything, the Vampires saw Wirt raised his arm with the Axe to get ready to attack Gerald.

Gerald quickly brought out another ball of blood before it became shield as he waited for Wirt's attack.

A moment later however, Wirt shocked all when he swings the Axe down and a moment later, it instantly sliced through the shield, Gerald, and the force alone caused a large gorge to form from Wirt's attack hitting the ground which caused it to go far behind Gerald… and Wirt looked like he barely used any power.

One of the Vampires, another wearing a cloak shot forward before the others could react while Wirt raised his Axe again to finish the upper part of Gerald off right before he brought his Axe to the side and he got kicked away by a surprisingly strong kick before the robe figure lands next to Gerald before the figure, a male said this.

"Gerald… pull yourself together, this is an opponent you can't take right now." The cloaked figure said while looking at Wirt who looked to his arm who blocked the attack before saying this.

"I see… either your a higher ranked Vampire tagging along with this guy… or you're the leader of the group of Vampires that I can sense over there, would explain why I can feel a bit of pain from the block alone… and from the feel of your soul… you're not a weakling like that Gerald was it?" Wirt said with a Stoic look on his face.

Everyone was shocked when they heard Wirt's deduction before Marceline had this thought.

_'Oh no… there really are more Vampires.'_

Gerald groans before he spoke up.

"M-My lord, I can take care of him."

"Doubtful, I'm no fool… he barely used his power against you… personally I'm not sure even if I fight at full power that I can take him… we may have planned this assault but he was an unknown factor that got in the way, better hope the Queen can forgive this failure… but like I said… pull yourself together Gerald and were retreating… **that's an order… or do you want to be this monster's food?"** The Cloaked figure said while emitting a pressure that far eclipsed Garald's by many times… and he feared this Queen?... wasn't Marceline the Vampire Queen?

Everyone was either shocked and confused after hearing of another possible Queen before Finn spoke up.

"Wait, there can't be another Queen. Marcy's the only Vampire Queen here."

The Robe figure looked right at Finn before he said this.

"Don't insult me boy... she's nothing more than a traitor who tried to eradicate us all, why should we call her a queen when she doesn't deserve the title now that our real Queen is born and is close to maturity, it was only thanks to the former Vampire King that a small group of us lived to this day, and we built up our population again and like the traitor, we adapted and grew in strength… just like the former Vampire King and his court, Marceline is a relic, after all, has she trained to truly unlock her power?, she just uses her strength in this weak land and can intimidate many, before you insult me… tell me this… has she ever done a single thing for Vampire Kind?... we don't drink blood like savages, we have some humans living with us in co-existence, they offer blood and in exchange we protect them, we can also drain the color red from some things, we can even do stuff like the Sunless room that the former king was only able to do in the past… so tell me… with a Traitor as weak as her… why should we call her a Queen when the former King's daughter is in charge now?" The cloaked figure explained while getting a bit amused at that last part.

Everyone was shocked at the news before Finn asked this.

"Wait, that jerk has a daughter?"

"Jerk?, wasn't it Bubblegum who released our King and his court for a short time?, did our king try and harm you or did you try to harm him?, didn't he give up his vampire powers to be a simple mortal lion again?, personally not really a jerk if you ask me…. But yes, he did, he had many wives thanks to his lion like nature but that was also because it is hard for undead to become pregnant… bit of a shame really, seems the Traitor can't have children easily so good luck with that if she wants to try and have kids… but I will be honest, our Queen doesn't care that her father was killed, she doesn't care that the traitor even killed so many in the past… no… she sent us here to either kill her or bring her to the Queen to punish her for insulting her heritage and for the threat that if she got wind of us, she would have most likely tried to kill us all… she did it before… so what's to stop her from doing it again?" The cloaked figure said while getting a serious tone near the end.

Finn did not like the sound of that before he got in front of Marceline in a way to protect before speaking.

"Then you have to go through me. No one is getting to Marceline especially a coward that sends her lackies here to us."

The Robed figure rubbed his head a bit before he vanished with such speed that even Wirt was shocked… right before Marceline felt a hand on her shoulder that had an iron grip.

Marceline's eyes widen before she and everyone around her turns their head to see the robed figure behind her.

"Three things before you react… one… the reason she didn't come here is because she wanted to make things interesting and not have a one sided slaughter fest, she surpassed her father in every way because she trained even with her power as great as hers, in a sense, she is the strongest Vampire royal alive… 2…. And a little fun act, I maybe the leader of these Vampires here but… I am also the Queen's fiance, so do me a favor and don't insult her… I may do something that no one will like… and 3… as parting gift, why don't I introduce myself before I leave." The robed figure said before he raised his right hand to his hood and got ready to pull it back.

Everyone's eyes widen when they saw who the robed figure was.

"My name is Emerald, and I'm a Dhampir, a Human/Vampire hybrid that was born 300 years ago, unlike everyone else, I don't have to worry about sunlight and other annoying things that Vampires deal with… and like humans, I can grow even stronger." The Robed Figure or Emerald said while his eye's one blood red and Emerald green glow with power, and unlike the Vampires of the past, his skin looked like a human's, white, brown hair, all in all, if it wasn't for the fangs in his mouth or the glowing eyes, he could pass off as a full human.

Everyone was shocked after looking at Emerald before Finn frowns a bit before he spoke.

"Buddy I don't care who you are or engaged to. Let Marcy go now." He said like he demanded.

To everyone's shock, Emerald just chuckles and said this when he actually let go of Marceline.

"Alright, I believe we made a point today though… a greeting so to speak… I mean… without that guy there… well… doubt I need to explain right… and FYI… there are 8 others here who are stronger than Gerald who is pulling himself back together, so just saying that you can say what you want… but if we were serious… this kingdom would be wiped off the map." Emerald said before he starts walking past Finn with a fanged grin.

That's when the human spoke.

"I would die before letting you creeps get near here."

Emerald gave him a half lidded look before pointing a thumb at how close he was to the Candy Kingdom before he then points to where Gerald was to shockingly see 8 other beings there that surprised them.

One was a minotaur…

Another was a Cat Humanoid…

Another was a rabbit Humanoid…

Another was a Fire Elemental man...

Another was a Water Nymph woman…

Another was a dog like Jake but female with black fur and had a more human like body…

Another was surprisingly... a Wood Nymph like Huntress Wizard...

Another was a Full on Vampire who looked similar to Marceline but was male…

With the one known as Gerald pulling himself together and Emerald… that made 10 Vampire's total, one of a different species with the traits of Vampires shown on them.

Everyone was shocked at how different the 9 Vampires are before wondering if they'll attack or something.

However Emerald said this to Finn when he walks away again.

"Before you shout your mouth off, you really should learn to know when the time to pick your battles are, there are 10 Vampires who surpass the old Vampire King court and many have told me I rival the old king and the current Queen surpasses him and I, granted I don't train as much as the Queen but I'm no slouch either, moderation is key so to speak, so one question… are you asking for a fight now with many you care about around you that can get caught in the crossfire… try and remember… Gerald is the weakest here while I am the strongest here currently..." Emerald said to look at Finn with a fanged grin while his red eye was seen which gave a demonic glow.

Finn sees where Emerald is saying this after seeing what Gerald can do before up.

"Maybe so but doesn't mean I still can't try to protect them." He said while glaring daggers at Emerald with some hate.

"Fair enough, so why not think first before trying to pick a fight with me now… I mean with just a simple sweep of my hand, I can wipe out many candy citizens here but I'm not without some honor, we will pull back for now, so why not make it interesting and show me how strong you can get if you and your friends train, after all, I do have a human parent after all so I can at least respect wanting to protect, but the real question is this… how long will we stay back?... and will your oil using friend be here to protect you all?... things could have been much worse after all… consider that what if you have any kind of sense to do so… I mean.. Take a look around, I personally have nothing against you all, but I do want to make sure that she doesn't try and harm any I care about… like I said, we only came for her, I mean ask this… if you were a Vampire back then and you saw Marceline who was trying to kill you… what would you do?, then again you'll just ignore me anyway so I'll just be leaving now, oh and Marceline… better be careful… after all, the Queen is pretty adamant about seeing you but I don't know how long I can hold her off, oh and I have a message as well… your mom says hi… I did owe her quite a bit so might as well give that message now." Emerald said before he starts walking back to the other Vampires while the Minotaur like one picked up the two halves of Gerald and pushed him back together while Gerald's regeneration patched him back up.

Everyone, especially Marceline, was shocked when they heard that before Marceline spoke.

"Y-You're lying. My mom can't be alive."

"Well… you can believe me or not, all you need to to is either come with us now for answers or to this location on this piece of paper… should explain a lot sis." Emerald said with a fanged grin on his face while he keeps on walking away.

Everyone's eyes widen before Jake spoke up.

"You and Marcy are related?!"

Emerald stopped for a moment to frown a bit before he said this.

"Step siblings actually, Marceline is my half sister... because of various reasons, Mom had to leave Marceline somewhere to keep her safe from a certain group of hunters back then who wanted to get rid of anyone monster like and they don't like any human who gets with anyone non human and my dad rescued her at death's door by turning her into a vampire, before you ask, because of certain rules, she wasn't able to leave our home for quite awhile while we were still building things to make sure it was safe, in fact I'm pretty sure none of you believe me so I'll just say this, mom told me that Marceline had some weird dreams in the past but she helped calm Marceline down by saying that something weird might just be something familiar from a different angle… and that's no scary right?… need I say more?" Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Marceline was shocked after hearing that before she spoke up.

"S-So she is alive?"

"Yeah… she is… personally I don't want to harm you, and neither some of these guys here, some like Gerald and a few in the group just want to finish this mission and by any means necessary while others like the ladies of the group and myself just want to make sure no one fucks this up… so I'll say this again Marceline, you can stay here for now, but remember… unless you get much stronger, than you may have no choice but to come with us… besides, Mom is hoping to see how much you grew, personally I don't care if you tell Hunson but my dad made a deal with Death to link his soul with mom's as a precaution, if anything happens to dad by Hunson's hands, then mom will pay for it as well… horrible in a few ways but what can someone do against someone who can't be killed?, besides if Hunson really cared for mom, he would have fucked the rules like dad did when he not only saved mom but brought her in to help heal her when mom was near death thanks to those fuckers that Dad killed." Emerald said while a dark mist emits from his body when the mention of those hunters were mentioned.

Everyone was shocked at the story while Marceline put her head down a bit before she spoke up.

"Even though you're telling the truth and I really want to see mom… I'm not gonna abandon my friends by going with some Vampires that want to kill me or hurt my friends."

"And can you blame them?, granted back then it was kill or be killed but you nearly wiped out all Vampires… I'll ask this before I go… but will you try and kill Vampires again?... because if you do… well… Mom and I are Vampires as well and Dad will try and defend them even from you… so… doubt I need to say more… if you still have doubts head to this location, you can even bring that Wirt guy with you for backup so can't say it's a trap when a guy like that is backing you right?" Emerald said while he tossed a letter to Marceline that had a side note attached to it before Emerald starts walking away again.

Everyone looks at Emerald going back to his group before Marceline looks at the paper along with the side note.

A moment later, Emerald said this to the other Vampires.

"Everyone, lets go, seems a lot of people have thinking to do and I got a possibly pissed fiance who may punch me through a wall so better have a first aid kit and a few repair man at the ready." Emerald said to the other Vampires while he rubbed the back of his head in a way that wasn't intimidating.

The other Vampires sweatdrop before they start leaving the area.

Emerald then looked to Gerald when he was the last to leave before he said this.

"Just to let you know Gerald, even if it was for intimidation, well… if you did kill my sister… we would be having 9 Vampires return instead of 10." Emerald said with a cold look in his eyes to the snake based Vampire.

"SSSSorry my lord. Was just doing what most of us wanted. I was serious about that though." Gerald said.

"Well can't really fault you, just remember that I may not save your ass next time if you underestimate your opponent again." Emerald said before he looked back to Wirt while Wirt looked to him before Emerald said this.

"Sorry about Gerald, when he heard about Marceline being here, he couldn't help himself and he does have a thing with wood nymphs, so that was just a recipe for disaster, still, hope to see you in your serious state in the future, but for now, got a Queen to get back to and to let mom know about Marcy here." Emerald said with a fanged grin before he and Gerald vanished while Wirt stayed silent when he watched the two leave.

Everyone was now worried after what happened before Finn went to the Vampire Queen before speaking.

"Marcy? You okay?" He asked with a worried look.

Marceline however couldn't really trust herself to speak right now while Wirt looked on at a distance before he starts walking away from everyone while the were all focused on her.

Huntress sees Wirt leaving before she went to follow him while Finn tries to talk to Marceline.

The scene then went to Wirt who keeps on walking through the grasslands while he ignored Huntress who followed him, he figured she would give up sooner or later so he just stayed silent the entire time.

Surprisingly Huntress was persistent on following him before Wirt heard the Beast spoke up.

** _"You know she's not gonna stop so ignoring this won't help."_ **

_"Maybe, but what can she or I say that won't start out a fight, she saw how much of a monster I can get in that last fight and I barely got started, granted that Gerald guy was a weakling among the group but that Emerald guy could be trouble, but I'm getting off track, when I got hit on the head with that rock, she should have saw that I'm not welcome in most places."_ Wirt thought while he looked back to see how Huntress was doing when he and her were walking nonstop for a few hours.

Said Wood Nymph sees this but still continues to follow before Beast spoke up.

**_"Well there could be other reasons but bottom line, that Wood Nymph seems to be very concerned for you. I mean if you say you were a monster then why is she following you?"_** He asked while making a point.

Wirt hated to admit it but the Beast had a point before sighing and he said this when he stopped.

"So Huntress, how long are you going to follow me?" Wirt said while he looked back at Huntress.

Huntress finally stops walking as she got a bit close to Wirt before she spoke up.

"Until you realized that I won't stop unless you do."

Wirt raised an eyebrow before he walked up to her to show he was still towering over her unlike his normal state, seems he needed to burn off fuel still before he said this.

"Then what?, we both know that I can walk for the rest of eternity if I want, so I'll just ask this… why are you so stubborn about following me when you seem like the type to not really care." Wirt said when he saw how little Huntress talked with others but seemed to speak a lot with him.

Huntress rubbed the back of her head before speaking up.

"Well that's what I like to know as well. I mean I do have some friends but… when I'm talking to you… I feel like… we have a connection of sorts." She said.

"Oh really?, it's not even been a day since you and I met, bandits, that robot, then those Vampires, seems this place is still surprising me if you say something like that." Wirt said while he wondered why she feels like they have a connection.

"Yes well it has gone crazy. Hopefully Finn and the others will try to help Marceline after what she heard about her mom being alive and knowing Emerald is her step brother. But anyway I don't know why I feel this connection but I do know what it's like to be alone." Huntress said.

"Oh really?, ever been called a monster of have a rock thrown at you?, ever get attacked for just being different?, from the look of things, Vampire or not, seems there are other beings like you so its not like you can be that different right?" Wirt said while he looked down at Huntress.

That's when Huntress spoke.

"Then let me tell you this, back then I didn't have friends. I was a loner who delved too much into magic because I was afraid of being soft. It wasn't long till Finn helped me contact the Spirit of the forest and helped me reconnect with the forest. After that I somehow ended up having friends. Even though I don't show much emotion except… when someone threw that rock at you I was at first shocked before getting angry. I even stood up for you."

"Seriously?, you saw my wounds recover right?, as for friends, I lost them long ago either from old age or missing entirely, so forgive me for saying this but unless you lived for a long long time, then how understand me?, granted I'm not insulting you, but I am curious, I'm possibly older then Bubblegum and Marceline and they had friends or what not over the years most likely… me… I was harvesting Dark souls most of the time and after 100 years or so, Anna and the Woodsman died from old age, and many others as well when they passed on, to me, time can either stand still or like some kind of fast forward view that's not really focused on the present… I'll even admit your nice and I do feel an attraction to you a bit, but I want to know… would you be saying the same thing if you live as long as I have?" Wirt asked while he knelt in front of Huntress to look her in the eyes at the same height.

Huntress surprisingly blushed when she how Wirt felt before saying this.

"Before I tell you, one thing you should know about Wood Nymphs… we tend to age slowly so basically I could be immortal as well."

Wirt raised an eyebrow at that before he just shrugged and said this when he stood up.

"Well we won't know until many years pass… so you and I had a talk, you going back to the Candy Kingdom to see what the collateral damage is?, your friends are there after all." Wirt said while he starts walking in a random direction, seems he was following his Lantern to another Dark soul.

Huntress sees this before she starts following Wirt before speaking up.

"I can see them later. Right now, maybe I could help you out with some hunting."

"Really?, you do know it maybe dangerous, granted you don't seem like a weak fighter but things could get bad mentally if we run into someone insane and doing something horrible, not the first time it happened to me and I lock on to Dark souls who do horrible things." Wirt said while he keeps walking.

Huntress rolls her eyes before she continues to follow Wirt before speaking up.

"This land has its fair share of evil beings trying to kill people. I mean, there was that evil Wizard Belle Noche and of course there's the… Lich."

"Lich?, well if they're a pushover who can be beaten by Finn and his friends most likely if they attract trouble like magnets, then I shouldn't worry, besides if he did appear.. I would turn him into oil for my lantern instantly, besides I don't know what they did but I normally run into Dark souls like Rapists, cultists, murderers who enjoy what they do in the large scale stuff, etc, so don't be surprised if we run into a building and see ripped up bodies… not as rare as you may think." Wirt said while his gaze stayed emotionless while his face momentary turned black with shadows and his white eyes appeared before he went back to normal.

Huntress blinked before paling when she saw that look before speaking.

"Well Bella Noche was a being that takes away any Wizard's powers though the Lich is worse. Legend says he was created during the time of the Mushroom War. Anyone that tries to stop him gets turned to ash instantly. He brings meaning of the word death. Only two people were able to stop him, Billy the former Hero of Ooo and Finn. Though Finn has stopped the Lich more times than anyone could count though it would have be… at least 3 times."

Wirt sweatdropped before saying this.

"Not sure weather to say congrats for Finn or feel sorry for the guy when he had to deal with a guy who just doesn't know when to quit." Wirt said before he had this thought when he talked with the beast.

_"So if he popped up, think he would be trouble or a pushover since Finn took him out 3 times already?"_ Wirt thought while he keeps on walking.

However before the Beast could respond, Huntress Wizard said this.

"Just to let you know, when Finn beat the Lich for the third time, he did something that turned the Lich into a being called Sweet P. Pretty sure you remember the Gumball Guardians mentioning that?"

"Don't think I could forget a 40 foot gumball giant saying that even if I wanted to, so your saying the Lich is no more and for good this time?, people thought Vampires were gone but look as us now." Wirt said while he got a half lidded look on his face when his first day in Ooo seemed to be out to mess with him.

"Well those Vampires appearing did caught us off guard but yes, the Lich is no more." Huntress said.

"Really hope so, don't want to have to deal with Vampires and the Lich as well even if it does seem like good oil to me." Wirt said with a stoic look on his face again.

Huntress somehow sweatdrops after hearing that before speaking up.

"Trust me, the Lich is gone for good. As for the Vampires, something tells me that Finn and the others are gonna have to train hard if we see them again. Though if I ever see that snake vampire, I'm gonna shove that arrow in a place where the sun is not supposed to shine before ending him."

"Well I'll hold him still while you shoot then, but for now we got some walking to do, unless you have other questions, I suggest keeping an eye out in case bandits or something else tries to jump us." Wirt said while he keeps following the pull of the Lantern.

"Gotcha." Huntress said before she was being on guard before saying this.

"I do hope that Marceline doesn't something stupid and Finn helps her out."

"Maybe, but you saw how Marceline reacted when she heard all of that, personally she can take care of herself, seems pretty hostile to me anyway." Wirt said when he remembered how angry Marceline was to him.

Huntress shook her head a bit before speaking.

"Look the meeting went bad but you can't blame her for reacting like that. Point is, I can tell from the look in her eyes that she seems bothered by the information. I mean if it were my mom, would I go to some place filled with people that want to kill me so I could her?"

"I would if it was family, I gave up my humanity for my brother and friends after all." Wirt said while raising an eyebrow at Huntress.

"Well I may not understand what you went through, but I wouldn't trust anyone if they told me that, I mean if I went there, I would just be dead. Some might miss me or not, however Marceline however would be a different story." Huntress said.

"Maybe, but we can deal with that later…" Wirt said before the scene went back to Marceline for a moment when she managed to find herself alone after managing to calm down and all that after everyone was settled back in the Candy Kingdom, Finn was trying to help her calm down a bit which was sweet of him… but she knew only one person who can help her now which caused her to draw a portal to the Nightosphere and entered it when she made sure she was alone before it closed and she was in the nightosphere, the time when she left was around 10 to 11 PM now so many hours passed since the fight between Wirt and Gerald so many people in the Candy Kingdom were sleeping, shaken up, but sleeping.

But Marceline didn't really care right now, when she got through the portal, she instantly flew to her dad's place and went through the back door to see if he was in the kitchen or not.

Surprisingly enough, Hunson was in the kitchen but he wasn't wearing his suit as he made a sandwich before he jolts when he noticed Marceline in the kitchen before he spoke up.

"Marceline? This is a surprise. Why the sudden visit?"

Marceline took a moment to think on that before she said this.

"Dad… I'll just straight up say it but… I think mom's alive…" Marceline said with a concerned look on her face.

Hunson's eyes widen before he spoke up.

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah… and… I could have a half brother thanks to her… she could be a Vampire now if what he said is true..." Marceline said while she walked into the kitchen and sat at the table to see how her dad was doing.

Hunson was still shock before he spoke up.

"Who said it?"

"Guy named Emerald… half human, half Vampire, said something that only mom and I would know about my dreams and stuff being weird and what she said once to calm me down…" Marceline said while she took out the note and letter and set it on the table before saying this.

"Emerald gave me these, but I haven't looked yet… you're normally irritating and a goof sometimes but you do have your serious moments, Glob, then there was that Wirt guy with that Lantern and Axe as well…" Marceline muttered while not really paying attention to Hunson when she said that last bit.

Hunson surprisingly dropped a plate when he heard that before speaking up.

"W-What did you say?" he asked hoping he didn't hear things.

"Uh… the part about you being a goof but can be serious or the part about this Wirt guy?" Marceline said while she got really confused at her dad's reaction.

Hunson's eyes widen again before he went to her and asked this.

"What did this Wirt guy look like?"

Marceline was surprised by this before she said this.

"W-Well, had long brown hair like he never really got a haircut in a long time, wore some brown clothing and a cloak to blend in with trees from what I can guess, carried a Axe and a lantern and had multi colored eyes and had branch like horns on his head, looked like a full grown adult as well, from what I heard seems him and something called The Beast made some kind of deal or something and they share the same body, also something about the Unknown but I didn't get too much in that part, seemed pretty emotionless as well for the most part and save mine and many others asses when he took down a Vampire who was much stronger than I was apparently… and 9 others and possibly more are hiding somewhere." Marceline said while she was curious on why her dad asked him that.

Hunson's eyes widen in shock when he heard everything before he sat down and said this.

"I can't believe it. So he really didn't die." He said before he surprisingly shed a tear.

Marceline's eyes widen before she said this.

"W-Whoa, dad?, why the crying?" Marceline said, she normally wouldn't care but crying was really out of character for him.

Hunson looks at his daughter before speaking.

"Remember when I gave you that book Marceline?"

"Yeah?... but what does a old thing like that matter?, I gave it to Bonnie since she likes books more than I do, best I saw was a story of two boys going to some kind of limbo like place, learning a lesson and going back to live their lives though that Wirt guy kind of made the book seem rose tinted." Marceline said when the book told a different ending then what actually happened.

"Because maybe the person who wrote it didn't realized what really happened but I'll get to the point. Marceline… there's something you didn't know about your old man but that book… was based on me."

Marceline blinked a few times before she said this.

"H-Huh?... based on you… b-but they were human boys at the time and humans in general… and you lived in the Nightosphere for who knows how long… how does that make sense?" Marceline said with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes but in the past, humans tend to make deals with demons which is how I met your mom before but anyway, I used to be human and Hunson was not even originally my name. I was once called Gregory or Greg for short."

Marceline's eyes widen before she said this while placing a hand on her forehead.

"H-Hold on… y-you used to be human?... b-but haven't you ruled here for millions of years… h-how… and w-wouldn't that make that Wirt guy my… my…" Marceline tried to say when her mind felt overloaded right now.

"Yes my daughter… He's your uncle or half uncle since Wirt and I are half brothers. But still I can't believe he's still alive. But hang on if the Beast is in his body and Wirt has the lantern… please tell me he's not targeting kid's souls." Hunson said.

"H-Hold on.. Still trying to process things… n-no he hasn't… j-just people who did horrible things f-from what I heard… h-how were you human… d-did you use some kind of loophole to leave someone else in charge for a break or something?..." Marceline said while she felt a bit dizzy at all the things being thrown at her at once.

"No, you see I wasn't originally in charge of that place. It used to been run by Lucifer and I would sometimes go to the human world to see what's it like. Though down side is I had to be in a new body and be powerless while I don't remember anything until I somehow died before returning to the Nightosphere. Though Lucifer knew about the Mushroom War so he pulled some strings without my knowledge and made me the boss." Hunson replies.

Marceline's eyes widen at that before everything that happened started to catch up with her and the last things she sees is Hunson going from relaxed to greatly worried in no time flat as Marceline's vision fades to black while the scene shifts to Emerald and the others while they walk through a massive cave that was insane to say the least, seems they were few below the surface of Ooo right now from the look of things.

"So, after we get chewed out, anyone up for a drink or something before I go get the crap kicked out of me by my mom?... I am really not looking forwards to this… any chance I can run and hide on the other side of Ooo?" Emerald said when he was not looking forward to his day today and he looked to the ground while wondering if he would get bashed through a wall or just straight up into the ceiling.

That's when the Water Nymph spoke.

"Well you could hide though chances are the Queen would send us looking for you."

"You all are damn traitors!" Emerald comically said to the group who laughed at Emerald's reaction, definitely didn't act like king material which was a plus to them all.

A bit later, the group was at some massive stone gates that barred the way before Emerald spoke up.

"This is Emerald of the Bloody fangs, Fiance of Saphira the Queen of Vampires." Emerald said before he and the others wait.

That's when the stone gates began to open.

A moment later, Emerald and the others saw what was passed the massive gate before they all saw a massive underground city with many people, humans, mortals and various species of Vampires walking around while the place seemed prosperous before the 10 vampires entered the city before the gate slowly closed behind them.

As the group walked, many of the people welcome the group back with happy looks on their faces.

The groups in Bloody Fang made some stops to shake hands and what not before they had to leave for the largest building in the underground city… the castle of the Vampire Queen.

When the group was walking towards the front gate of the castle, they saw high ranking Vampire guards standing guard before they noticed Emerald and his group getting close.

"Welcome back Lord Emerald." Said one of the guards.

"Well considering I may be heading for the maze like underground hills down here for failing a mission to get Marceline here… you may as well get a picture because I doubt Saphira would welcome me back here for a bit." Emerald said when he and the others got next to the guards.

The guards shudders after hearing that before the second guard spoke.

"Then in that case, we wish you luck my lord."

Emerald sweatdrops before he gestured for everyone to follow him before he and his group was at some royal looking doors leading to the throne room before Emerald said this.

"Welp everyone… nice knowing you all…" Emerald said before he opened the doors to see if Saphira was inside.

And just like that Saphira was there sitting on a while reading a book.

If you look closely, she almost looks like Fionna from Ice King's fanfiction.

The key differences were obvious though, one was her dark ebony skin, her black hair, the sharp vampire fangs, and unlike most Vampires or even Emerald who had different colored eyes, Saphira had beautiful blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when she seemed to enjoy the book she was reading while she wore a beautiful royal looking Vampire like dress that showed enough to show her figure but hid enough to be modest… all in all Fionna would have been anyone's wet dream if they dared to dream it… though Emerald gulped before he cleared his throat to get Saphira's attention.

Saphira looks up before smiling a bit before speaking.

"Emerald, you're back." She said before she closes the book and flies towards Emerald before hugging him.

Emerald hugged Saphira back but the others could tell Emerald was nervous as hell before he spoke up.

"So… good book?" Emerald asked when he saw the book in Saphira's hand.

Saphira however raises her eyebrow before speaking.

"Okay what's wrong?"

Emerald took a moment to think for a second before sighing when he decided to rip the bandage off so to speak.

"Well… before you get mad or anything… mind at least hearing me out before punching me through a wall or something?" Emerald said before time went to 5 minutes later with Emerald saying this.

"So after we put Gerald back together we decided to fall back after I passed my message to Marceline about mom and what not, I know she's a traitor to most but that was in the past when things were kill or be killed, and we got mom here who could at least talk her out of keeping away from us if things go right… really don't want to have to kill family after all… the blame is all on me if you want to punish someone, we didn't expect this Wirt guy and his power and could have lost a few men to him and I didn't want to risk it without scouting him out a bit more." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head while he waits for a punishment.

Saphira frowns when she heard the explanation before she sighs and spoke up.

"Well nothing can be done then. Even if you're strong Emerald, you also have a big heart. One of the reasons why I love you so much."

Emerald blinked a few times before he said this.

"So… you're not mad?" Emerald said with a surprised tone since failures were not really well liked with Saphira and other people got punched through walls or outright killed for really bad fuck ups.

Saphira gave her fiance a half lidded look before she spoke up.

"Try not to push it. I was already mad with the traitor not being punished along with that Wirt person showing up. However, I do trust what you're doing and hope that Dawn can talk to Marceline. If the traitor doesn't kill any of our people then I won't send anyone to kill her."

Emerald sighs with relief before he said this with a fanged grin.

"Hehe, thanks Saphira and sorry for that, I know how you don't like her much so I really do owe you one, maybe I could do that thing I don't normally do in the bedroom when you bring the occasional woman into the room to try and spice things up… the thing I normally wouldn't budge on even for you since I have a shapeshifting ability." Emerald said to see if it helped Saphira feel better.

Saphira's eyes widen for a moment before she sends Emerald a slight smirk before speaking up.

"Oh Emerald, you always know how to make me happy." She said before kissing Emerald's lips.

Emerald returned the kiss before Emerald pulled away about 30 seconds later before he said this.

"Mind if I go say hi to mom and dad if he's here first before heading to your bedroom?, you can have some maids help you spice things up in the bedroom first like setting something fun up for us and I could be ambushed if you want to try some of that roleplay stuff that you thought of after reading so many of those romances." Emerald said with a teasing grin when he remembered seeing Saphira reading some more spicy adult oriented books.

Saphira grins a bit before she spoke.

"Okay, but hurry back."

"Right, mind giving Gerald a break as well?, kind of got sliced in half twice when he did the fighting himself so he knows first hand how strong that Wirt guy is." Emerald said before he kissed Saphira on the forehead after a moment of hugging her before he starts walking away.

Saphira did blush before speaking.

"Well alright. I'll give him a break for once. Though Emerald?"

"Yeah?" Emerald said when he looked back to Saphira with a confused look on his face.

Saphira then said this.

"If Marceline does come here and agrees to not kill our people, I still get to punch her for what she did. Also you mention that Finn person in your story. He'll probably wants to follow her since he's quite protective am I right?"

"Yeah, will probably either have to knock him out or force him to come willingly, guy's not very bright when I mentioned innocent getting caught in the crossfire." Emerald said while shaking his head at Finn's actions when he was at the Candy Kingdom.

"Well if he doesn't put up a fight bring him as well so he can see how peaceful this place is without causing a ruckus." Saphira said,

"Right, see you later dear." Emerald said before he ran off with a happy look on his face so he could tell Marceline's and his mom, Dawn the Vampiress the good news which left the others with Saphira.

Once Emerald was gone Saphira frowns before speaking.

"Hope you're ready for what's coming Marceline. I may not kill you if your mom is successful in changing your mind but doesn't mean I won't whoop your ass for what you did. Hope your boyfriend doesn't do anything stupid either." She said before starts floating to the master bedroom so she can prepare for Emerald's surprise.

Though the Bunny Humanoid vampire did say this when she thought Saphira was out of her hearing range.

"Hehe, or maybe the Queen can dominate her and see how that traitor reacts, I mean I gotta say, lack of power aside, she wasn't too bad to look at, may go to my boyfriend and girlfriend and get this itch I have scratched since it looks like we're off the clock for the moment." The Rabbit humanoid said to the others in the room.

That's when the Water Nymph spoke.

"Well I'm gonna have a drink after everything."

"Similar to Chelsy, I'm going to my wife and child and see how they are doing and maybe try and get my wife a second child." The Minotaur said with a serious look on his face before he starts walking away from the group.

That's when the female dog spoke.

"Like Ariel, I'm gonna get a drink too."

A bit later, and everyone left the room while only the Cat humanoid was left before she said this.

"Hmm… wonder if the captain and the Queen need a bit of help with their fun." The Cat humanoid said while she thought she was alone.

However that's when the Cat humanoid heard this voice from behind.

"Why not just ask?"

"AAAAHHH!" The Cat Humanoid yelled out while jumping high into the air from not hearing the person approach somehow before she looked down whiles he floats in the air to see who it was.

Surprisingly it was Saphira who was laughing at the reaction the Cat humanoid brought out.

The Cat Humanoid blushed brightly when she realized that she just gave the Queen plenty of teasing material before she said this.

"M-Milady, my apologies for that… didn't hear you approach." The Cat Humanoid said while she lowered to the floor.

"No worries and sorry. Couldn't resist. Look so cute when you scream." Saphira said while chuckling a bit.

The Cat Humanoid blushed a bit before looking down when she got really shy right now for some reason which oddly made her look adorable.

Saphira giggles before she floats to the Cat humanoid and spoke.

"Aww don't look sad. I'm just teasing you." She said before using one hand to rub the feline's cheek.

The Feline Vampire blushed brightly from that before she shockingly starts purring without her control which made her blush more, anymore and she would look like a tomato.

Saphira giggles before she spoke up.

"See now how about you give me that nice smile?"

The Cat Humanoid blushed more before she tried to smile a bit but looked a bit odd when she had some trouble relaxing.

Saphira was a bit confused before she spoke up.

"Anyway Callie, if you want to join me and Emerald for some fun, all you have to do is ask."

Callie blushed quite a bit before she said this.

"R-Really?, t-thought you would be possessive of Captain." Callie said while she shyly looked at Saphira.

"Well sometimes I am to keep some of the ladies from trying to get my Emerald but bringing you and some maids and maybe another woman or two of my choosing for some fun doesn't bother me."

Callie blushed a bit more before saying this.

"W-Well your m-majesty… c-can I… join you and the captain i-in your fun?" Callie said while she blushed more she she asked that to the Queen of Vampires, permission or not, it was a nerve wracking moment in case she messed up asking her.

Saphira smiles at Callie before speaking up.

"Of course though I have to ask one thing."

"W-What your highness?" Callie said while she looked to Saphira.

Then out of the blue the Vampire Queen asked this.

"You have any feelings towards Emerald?"

Callies eyes bug a bit on her face before she said this while really sounding nervous.

"W-Wha… I-I mean… f-feelings!?... I mean the Captain is b-brave and s-saved me a few times a-and can be n-nice, k-kind…. H-h-handsome… m-mannered…." Callie said while she starts to ramble a bit, seems she was either head over heels for Emerald or the question itself really caught her off guard.

Saphira sweatdrops before she spoke up.

"Okay Callie, I need you to relax. Just want to know if you have a crush on Emerald."

"W-Well i-it would be improper… I mean y-you and him are getting married and what not… a-and e-even if I did, I d-doubt h-he would a-accept my feelings… e-even i-if t-the captain and you have multiple lovers, t-they are normally the help here." Callie said while admitting that she did have some feelings but was scared of the outcome and the pressure and all that.

Saphira did gave Callie a half lidded look before speaking.

"Okay I don't blame you for feeling that way however don't sell yourself short. You're a beautiful woman. Anyone would be happy to have you plus you should remember that my father, the former Vampire King, had multiple lovers."

Callie blushed quite a bit when she did remember that one, granted she wasn't born at the time but she did hear that in order for the former king to have an heir for the throne, he had multiple women come to him, sometimes the entire list to try and knock one of them up, the main issue with being a Vampire was the low birth rate so it was normally accepted that those that are married but with low birth rate can either take multiple wives to see if someone was physically compatible or have another male bed the female if the male was good enough, made it pretty interesting when some couples actually had two husbands marry one wife or have multiple women marry one man but it worked out more or less over the centuries.

"S-So… as long as I have your permission… I can join the harem?... I'll need the captains as well though… bit of a rule that not even you can overturn for various reasons." Callie said while she worried she overstepped her boundaries.

Saphira chuckles before she spoke up.

"Don't know what Emerald will say but you have my permission."

To a few guards in the room who were listening in, Callie surprised them and possibly Saphira greatly when she practically hugged Saphira and kissed her on the lips... Which got interesting reactions from many…

Some of the guards's jaws dropped when they saw that while Saphira who was caught off guard, just went with the kiss before she hugs Callie and returns the kiss before she had her tongue fight back Callie's tongue.

Callie gave a good effort but she lost under the assault from Saphira's tongue before she was quickly at Saphira's mercy.

Saphira continues to kiss Callie for about 30 seconds before she pulls back a bit so the duo could breathe while a string of saliva was a bit shown.

That's when the Queen of Vampires spoke.

"It might be too soon for Emerald's answer, but why don't we go up to my room so we can have an early celebration?" She asked while looking at Callie with a lustful look.

Callie blushed before saying this with a lustful tone.

"Y-Yes… M-Mistress…" Callie said to surprised the guards a bit more while she looked Saphira in the eyes.

Saphira was a bit surprised by that response but she can roll with it before she surprises Callie and the guards by picking Callie up in a bridal style before Saphira spoke up.

"Then let's get going then." She said before she flies while carrying Callie to her room.

The guards, the two at the door were both bugged eyed while one spoke up.

"D-Don't know about you… but I feel like things will get interesting soon… and I may have pleasant dreams now…" The Guard said with a fanged grin on his face.

"You and me both." The second guard said while chuckling.

The scene then went to Emerald while he was walking through the castle towards a smaller section that looked like it housed a noble before he walked up to a guard and maid before saying this.

"Yo, mom doing good you two?" Emerald said to show that his Family seemed to be a high ranking family and this was Emerald's home and Emerald being Saphira's fiance did cause that to show more.

The maid bows her head a bit at Emerald before speaking.

"Yes lord Emerald, lady Dawn is doing fine."

"Nice, Dad doing well?, heard he was suppose to be here today, maybe he and mom could have made me a sibling while I was gone." Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice.

The Guard chuckled before speaking.

"Actually my lord, your father went to get some food for tonight's dinner. Will probably be back in an hour."

"I see, well if you see Dad, mind letting him know I'll be speaking with mom… it's about you know who." Emerald said while he looked around to make sure no one overheard them.

The maid and the guard did frown when they knew whom the King to be was talking about before the guard spoke.

"Understood my lord."

Emerald then gave them a cold look before saying this.

"Just to point out… try anything to her when she is here and your heads will roll by myself personally… the Queen said as long as she came peacefully and no one tried anything… she is to not be harmed… **Understand?"** Emerald said with a cold tone before he walked by the guard and the maid with a stoic look on his face while his body radiates power.

The guard and maid pales for a bit before they said this in unison.

"Y-Yes my lord."

Emerald nods once when he looked back at them before he entered the compound and left the Guard and maid to themselves and Emerald was in the main lobby of his home before he starts looking for his mom.

It was only a few moments before you hear someone humming in the living room.

Emerald grins before he walked to the source of the humming and stopped at a door before he knocked a few times.

That's when he heard a voice after a few moments of waiting.

"Come in Emerald."

Emerald chuckles once before he opened the door to see his mother in the room which looked like a massive library, and unlike her human garb she wore a more vampiric outfit but customized it to still have human themes, and aside from the shorter hair and looking slightly older, she looked a lot like Marceline with the Vampire like greyish skin and the fangs and red eyes.

"Hey Mom, how was your day?" Emerald asked when he entered the room and closed the door.

Dawn looks up before smiling at her son before speaking up.

"It went fine Emerald. How was the mission? Did you find her?" She asked.

"Well… considering how Gerald is, things got… really iffy and this Wirt guy really did a number on him…" Emerald said before he explained things from start to finish and said this.

"So that's how we got back and I somehow didn't get punched through a wall by Saphira." Emerald said while he sat in a chair in front of Dawn with a relieved look on his face.

Dawn was surprised at the story before she spoke up.

"Well I'm glad you and the rest of your group made back. Though hopefully Gerald recovers. However I'm shocked that Wirt person is actually alive."

"You heard of him?, well hopefully you can tell me a bit about him cause I get the feeling if things go wrong, I may have to fight at full power to stand a chance against him, get the feeling he's holding back a lot." Emerald said while getting a serious look on his face.

Dawn was beyond confused before she spoke up.

"But this makes no sense although I guess you should know something. Remember when I told you the story of the two brothers and the forest called the Unknown?"

"I think so… it was about this Limbo like place and something called The Beast right?" Emerald asked when he tried to remember what he was told.

"Yes well there's something else you should know. If you remember I was once married to Marceline's father Hunson Abadeer and well he told me of a story how he was human once when he wanted to see what the human world was like. Anyway he inhabit a baby boy that was almost about to die until Hunson took over. In the human world he was known as Greg who was the younger brother to… Wirt."

Emerald's eyes narrow at the mention of Hunson, but when Wirt was mentioned and the connection, he could fill the dots instantly, unlike what some would think, he was no idiot which caused him to say this.

"So… Wirt is my uncle?, but what if its a guy who just has his name?" Emerald said while he ignored the part with Hunson.

"Well no he would be Marceline's uncle since Greg… or Hunson in a sense was his brother. As for Wirt, what did he look like just to be safe?" Dawn asked.

"I see, sorry about that, was confused a bit considering the who thing is odd, I'm no idiot but I'm sure anyone would be confused about this Uncle or not thing… really got to write this family tree down to help things make sense… as for what he looked like… well muscled adult, long brown uncut hair, multicolored eyes, branches for horns, wore brown clothing and a brown cloak, had a woodcutter's axe and some odd lantern that he carried with him, oh yeah, seems the more oil he adds to the Lantern, his body got bigger in muscle mass and his power went up greatly, enough that Gerald without his limiter could barely harm him." Emerald said when he remembered what Wirt wore in the fight and what he looked like.

Dawn was surprised when she heard that before speaking.

"Before I explain I want you to see this." She said before holding a book that was like what Bubblegum had before showing Emerald the cover along with the picture of the two boys before speaking.

"Look at the tall boy. Does he look familiar?"

Emerald leaned in to get a better look before his eyes widen greatly before he said this.

"Yeah… I can see the resemblance, but how did he become what he was now?, it's one thing for a simple transformation, but to withstand Gerald and shrug of one of my kicks when I had to help him… just what is he now?" Emerald said before he put his hand on his chin in thought.

Dawn took a moment to think before speaking.

"Well in the story, the Beast once used that lantern to harvest innocent children's souls so he can fuel it with oil. The Beast also needed help from this man called the Woodsman, who wielded an axe like Wirt, but was forced to so he can save his daughter though it seems the Beast never did get the daughter. Anyway in the book, it was told that Wirt saved his brother and friends by sacrificing himself against the Beast… but maybe Wirt somehow made a deal the Beast which is why he looks like you described."

Emerald frowned before he said this.

"Wait… so he's using kids souls?... **then what was with that Dark soul shit if he's harming innocent kids!"** Emerald said before his eyes glow with rage at what could be the source of power.

Dawn sighs before she spoke up.

"Emerald calm down. The Beast was the one who harvest kid's souls. Dark souls could be something different."

Emerald narrowed his eye for a moment before sighing while his eyes returned to normal, to him, it didn't seem like much but many, Saphira included who was busy getting pleased by Callie before the duo stop when they felt Emerald's power and anger spike to surprising levels for a moment.

"Something happen to the Captain?" Callie asked with concern.

"Considering that his Anger calmed down, doubtful, I'll ask about it later but for now… back to licking." Saphira said before she forced Callie to go back to eating her out while the scene went back to Emerald and Dawn.

"Sorry mom, guess I still need training to not get affected like that, granted I don't train as hard as the others but I do meditate a lot to make sure I keep in control." Emerald said while his hand glows with a strong demonic aura.

Dawn gave Emerald a soft smile before she spoke up.

"It's okay. Though if you're planning to see Wirt again you might want to ask him first so there won't be any misunderstanding."

"Well as long as I can speak, made a bad first impression after all so I doubt they will ask questions first, still, I'll try mom… I know how much you miss Marceline so that's the main reason I'm helping you." Emerald said while he punched his right fist into his left palm which made a strong thud…. Right before Emerald shook his hand comically and blew on it when it hurt like hell, granted most couldn't harm him but can't say the same for himself.

Dawn sweatdrops before she spoke up.

"Thank you for delivering the message Emerald. I know how much trouble Marceline caused in the past but hopefully she'll listen to me and not try to attack this place. The last thing I want is to lose my kids for this."

Emerald just grins before he said this with a serious look in his relaxed grin.

"Don't worry mom, I won't let that happen, I'll make sure things go well for you and her, hope Dad will go with the next part of the plan though, he's even more of a hater of Hunson then I am because he found you in that state while Hunson wasn't around." Emerald said while he narrowed his eyes a bit before he shook his head to try and shake the anger away.

Dawn sighs for a bit before speaking up.

"Yes I know. Hunson wasn't perfect but still. I'm happy with the family I have now. I do wonder if Marceline ever found someone though."

Emerald grins at that before he said this.

"Well… maybe… ever hear of Finn the Human?... He seems very protective of her." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Dawn blinked for a moment before speaking up.

"Well I believe I heard of him and if he's seeing Marceline, then I'm gonna need to have a word with him just in case."

Emerald grins at that before he said this.

"Consider it done then, I passed a message and a note to tell them to go to a certain location, even said to bring Wirt if they think its a trap and I'm planning on going alone, doubt the others, even if they are strong, can last long against him if he tries to attack." Emerald said before he got up from his seat before he said this.

"But that's not for awhile, a few days from now I'll be heading out, want anything while I'm here or there around town or when I'm on the surface?" Emerald asked while he gave Dawn a kind smile.

Dawn took a moment to think on this before she spoke up.

"Hmmm, surprise me. But always remember Emerald, I'm happy that I met your father. Without him… I wouldn't have had you." She said while smiling at her son.

"Hehe, thanks, and I will, rest up well mom, because in the next few days you maybe too excited to sleep when your bonding with Marcy again." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he exits the room with his hands in his pockets.

Dawn smiles before she had a little sad look on her face before speaking.

"Oh Marceline. I hope you don't hate me when you see me."

The scene then fades to black while showing how worried Dawn was about her possible meeting with Marceline.

* * *

**The scene fades back in to show TME and Atomsk inside of a Tavern called the Dark Lantern while they were eating turkey.**

**"So… think we did good with this story so far?, granted unlike ANVK, it could seem rushed but on the contrary this was from Wirt's point of view for the most part, others will be fleshed out in the next one, and since we can skip some stuff we can get a bit deeper into the Vampire's hidden city underground right?" TME said while he sipped some tea from a glass.**

**"Oh absolutely. Hopefully everyone else enjoys this story." Atomsk said before sipping some soda.**

**"Yeah, what do you say we end this now and go to the next chapter or continue one we left off, either way we got something to keep us busy right?" TME said with a grin before he took a large bite out of a turkey leg he had.**

**"You said it. And I will say this, this was an interesting crossover, well the beginning part that is since like you said this is Wirt's POV." Atomsk said before taking a bite of his duck.**

**"Yup, Next up is Finn's side of the story and I'll officially call this story The Unknown in Ooo, if you agree with the title Atomsk, want to officially fade this intro out?" TME said to Atomsk with a grin.**

**"Hey, no skin off my bones. I say label it now." Atomsk said.**

**"Great, see you next time in The Unknown in Ooo, stay healthy and read well everyone." TME said before the scene fades to black.**


End file.
